The End
by Bob Elder
Summary: A powerful story of the Animorphs in the last days of the war..(Iddy bit o’ Violence)


# Authors Note: I hope this turns out to be the best Fan Fic I've ever written. Its kinda long, so bear with it please ;-). Oh, I didn't want to take the time to HTML it by hand so if there are errors in the code, blame Microsoft Word. 

#  

# The End

 

By: Bob Elder

#  

#  

# Chapter 1

 

< I have you now, Animorphs. This time there will be no escape! > Visser 3 stood triumphantly over Marco's dead body. His dainty hooves surrounded in blood. The moonlight fell across his two stalk eyes as they twisted, searching for the rest of the rest of the group.In the woods around the clearing the Hork-Bajir fanned out to prevent any escape.

From the sky a silent owl swooped down talons raking trying to catch the Visser unaware, but Cassie failed. His stalk eyes saw her and his tail arced forward. Cassie fell beside Marco. Jake watched from the bushes sobbing. Tremors ran up his arms and they shook like leaves.

"What have I done?"

The Visser turned to face the cries from the bushes. < Ah I see at least one still lives, but I don't think you will remain that way. > His features began to change. The blue Andalite fur reshaped and hardened to form a dark green exoskeleton. Spines appeared along his back and the Visser doubled in size. His tail grew two more scythe blades, and four long fangs formed in a huge gaping mouth. The monstrosity was over at the bushes in two steps and plunged a slimy hand into the leaves. He pulled Jake out, the claws drawing deep bloody imprints in his frail human skin.

Salty tears ran down Jake's face, and a cry of pain escaped his lips as the Visser squeezed his fist ever tighter.

Rooaaarrrrr! A large bear erupted from the shadows and charged.

He turned to face the new threat, with Jake still in one hand. 

"Rachel! No! Get back!"

The tri bladed tail sliced forward. Rachel tried to dodge the attack but the bear's body was too slow. The strike took off her arm. The tail slashed forward again, and Rachel fell next to Cassie and Marco, the ground turning crimson with their blood. < Hahahahaha! See what you have caused Jake? Do you see? > Visser 3 held Jake high so he could see the massacre. Jake struggled in his grasp; his arms and legs flailing.

The Visser raised his other hand; claws pointed at Jake, and it plunged downward...

***

 

"AHHHHHHHHHHH" Jake sat straight up in bed, the sheets drenched with sweat. The room spun around in circles. The silence after his scream was deafening. The air around him was eluding his lungs and the room spun faster and faster.There were footsteps in the hall, and his door swung open. A ray of light sliced a hole in the darkness of his bedroom. His mom ran in, her eyes reflecting the worry that was felt in her heart.

"Jake? Are you ok?"

His mom moved forward and put a hand on his shoulder "Jake are you all right?"

He looked up at his mother's face and for a moment he didn't recognize her. "Mom?" 

"Yes Jake, you yelled. Is everything all right?" She reached over and flicked on the light. "What happened Jake?"

His breath came easier now, and the room had slowed almost to a stop

"I guess I just had a bad dream"

"Oh. it must have been some sort of a dream to make you scream like that"

"Yeah, I guess it was Mom." 

"Are you all right now?"

"Yes mom."

His mom didn't look too convinced, but she said "Ok Jake, call me if you need Well anything"

Jake nodded. His mom shut off the light and closed the door, and once again the room was immersed in darkness. Despite the clammy sheets, he laid back down. Jake pulled the covers high over his head, shivering and wishing he were somebody else.

 

# Chapter 2

 

Erek stepped out of his house. The sun was shining. Song Birds were singing distantly in the trees. It was a glorious morning for a run. Hopefully he would see a few dogs. He started down the street, jogging at a not-so-quick pace. This wasn't a day for rushing; it was day for peaceful thought. He logged into Chee-net. There was no new information about the invasion. The Hi-Up informant hadn't even posted anything recently, how strange.

Rounding a corner he spotted a dog. It gave a little yelp when it saw him.Erek slowed and walked up to it smiling. "Hi doggie, how are you?" He bent down and scratched the dog's head. Its tail wagged in appreciation. The dog stretched its head up and Erek patted its neck. Dogs never ceased to amaze him. His hand found the dog's collar. Erek frowned "What's this? T8456 can't be your name."

The dog's happy whine turned into a deep growl. "What's wrong little one?" Erek half turned to look behind him. Several men were approaching, all carried dracon beams. "Oh this is not good." The dog growled again, Erek turned to make a break for it, but several more people where coming at him from the other direction, each of these carried what looked like a cattle prod. "Not good at all" 

Erek turned to head into the trees. The dog snarled and bit down on his leg. It's teeth sliced through his hologram digging into his exoskeleton. His leg failed, the servos and gears refused to respond. He crumpled to a heap without its support. The yeerks with the prods started to run towards him. He was posting an emergency message on Chee-net when they reached him. 

The dog bit harder as he tried to crawl away. The silver cattle prods slammed into him, and his hologram failed. His internal systems started to go dead. Sparks erupted from his chest, and then darkness overtook him.

 

 

****

 

Erek opened his eyes. A status report danced in front of them.

 

Efficiency: 14.3%

Chee-net Connection: Disabled

Hologram: Non-Functional

Yeerk Status: Missing

 

Erek lay on the steel table, his arms were restrained above him. Tight bands of metal worked their way along his wrists. Rotating his head, he saw two'dogs' in the room. I guess I won't get that chance on peaceful thought today after all, he thought. I wonder what they'll do to me...

A door at the end of the room swished open, and a shadow fell across the floor. Visser 3 stepped into Erek's cell. < Oh, what do we have here? > He sauntered in, staring at Erek with all four eyes. Hork-Bajir fell in behind him. < Another Chee? Well, this might prove to be interesting after all >

Another?

The information Erek held was too important for Visser 3 to have. He reached down inside himself and sought the command for automatic shut down. < Tell me everything you know about the Andalite Bandits. Or I will make you tell me. > Erek knew it was no idle threat. 

"No." he tried to stay cool and calm. He couldn't betray the Animorphs. He wouldn't betray the Animorphs.

_ Visser 3 smiled a cold Andalite smile. < I think I need to see what you know, Chee. Since you won't tell me, I'll just have to find out for myself. > The Hork-Bajir behind him shifted their feet. 

With a silent command, one of the 'dogs' started forward. Erek fervently searched for the shut down command. It moved around back behind Erek's head. The 'dog' sniffed Erek, searching for something. It took its time, sniffing the back of his head, then the front.Where is that shut down command? When the 'dog' was satisfied, it bit down, hard. 

Erek felt things being re-routed and foreign software started mixing with his own. He tried to seal off his memory bank, but he could already feel the 'dog' accessing it. There it was, the shut down command. Unused by Chee for millennia, buried down in the core of his processor. Without ceremony he found it, and used it, cutting the 'dog' off from the rest of his memory. Then Erek the Chee went to be with his creators.

 

# Chapter 3

 

The Chee on the table shook, and slumped over. The 'dog' released its grip. It stepped back from the android. < No! I told them to prevent that! > Visser 3 whirled to the Hork-Bajir on his left. The tail blade broke the sound barrier before it sliced into the Hork-Bajir. The green body fell, and the others slowly stepped back from it, shooting uneasy glances at each other. < We had it! > The Hork-Bajir on the Visser's right backed up and melted into the small crowd. 

< L5239! Come here. > The 'dog' that had bitten Erek, started forward. < What did you get, before it's power failed? > The 'dog' walked through the Visser and the Hork-Bajir, through the door, and past a few human technicians. It padded down the corridor of the Blade Ship, the light reflecting off its healthy coat of fur. Visser 3 and the Hork-Bajir followed it to a small control panel, embedded in the wall.

The panel blinked and whirred at the dog's approach and the 'dog' lifted a paw. From the center of its footpad came a small, gray tube. After taking the tube the Visser placed it in its slot on the panel. It glowed a fierce, dark yellow, and holographic images appeared. A small fragment of Erek's memory danced before them. The Chee compound, his home, and most importantly were the 4 humans, 1 nothlit and 1 andalite - only 1 andalite? Their faces floated above the deck, washed out and ghost-like.

< Oh I see. > his voice was soft, smooth, and very dangerous. < They won't escape this time. > He turned to one of the Hork-Bajir < Get Inuss 226, maybe his host Chapman can shed some light on this situation. > His large Andalite eyes were looking past the hologram, past the panel, and past the bulkhead, lost in a world of his own. < They were humans, all along >

 

***

 

Two of the humans, the Andalite and his shorm were gathered in Cassie's barn. Jake and Cassie lounged on large bundles of hay. Ax stood by the cages; in his human morph. He was looking at an injured eagle. Tobias watched from the rafters, his raptor eyes glaring down at them. 

The straw tickled the back of Jakes knees as he sat forward. "Ok" he said, "Where are they?" It wasn't like Rachel, or Marco for that matter, to miss a meeting. Espeically when they knew how important this next mission was. Cassie turned to face him. "Come on Jake, don't freak out, they're just late." She looked up at Tobias, "I'm sure that she's fine. She'll be here" 

Tobias fluttered down to a lower beam abandoning his spot by the window. < Yeah I know Cass. I just wish I knew what's going on! She's 2 hours late! > 

"Do not forget about Marco" Ax said from across the barn. "It is not like him to be late either. Eeetheir" Cassie opened her mouth to say some comforting words about Rachel, but before she could say anything the door burst open. It slammed against the doorstop, breaking off from its hinges.

They all jumped up and spun around. Ax dived behind a group of cages, and began returning to his own body. A form staggered in. It looked around until its eyes settled on Jake. Its hologram flickered, momentarily revealing the Chee underneath. 

Cassie slowly reached a hand out to support the slumping android. "Mr. King?" He turned around to face her "Yes." Ax came out from behind the cages fully andalite.

< What are you doing here? > When the hologram flickered again, Jake could see that the Chee was severely injured. One of his arms was bent at a wrong angle and hung uselessly by his side. A large black burn etched its way up his left side and sparks were shooting out of his joints. Mr. Kings smile was slow and sad. "Erek is gone, he has been taken by the Yeerks. I'd say we have a very serious problem." 

As Cassie and Ax attempted to help Mr. King over to a bale of hay, Jake flopped back down. Fell really, since his knees gave out. Tobias watched from the rafters. His eyes flashed from Ax to Cassie to Jake. < Where's Rachel? > Yeah, and where is Marco, Jake added silently.

 

***

 

Marco fumbled with the bags he was carrying. He tried to check his watch but the bag from the Gap, the really heavy one, covered it. Rachel walked next to him holding a small bag from B. Dalton. Marco sighed "Look, Xena. When I said I'd make it up to you, I didn't mean I'd go shopping with you!" 

She turned her cool blue eyes on him. "Well, that is probably something you should have thought about before you said it, Marco" He sighed again. His arms were breaking; they had to be under all this weight! How could she possibly need all this stuff? The east coast couldn't need all this stuff! He really needed to sit, but he wouldn't show weakness in front of her. He wouldn't let Rachel think of him as a weakling. 

She veered off into Lady's Foot Locker; didn't she just buy shoes? Marco leaned next to the store front, dropping the pile of bags and boxes into a heap. He slid his back down the wall and sat on the ground. "Man my feet hurt! How can she stand it?" he said to himself. 

Could it have possibly been worth it? One little prank for a whole day of shopping? Five and a half hours of unrelentless torture! Carrying her bags, buying her lunch, looking at the same clothes in 30 different stores, he smiled to himself. Yep it was. The look on her face was priceless! He chuckled softly.I wish someone else could have been there to see it though, he thought. 

Rachel came tearing out of the store with a box under one arm. She started for him "Marco! What time is it?" he checked his watch. "3:30. Why?" he said. When she got close enough she kicked him, "You and your stupid little stunt made me forget the meeting!We gotta go!" 

"Hey, you can't hold me accountable forever!" Marco said as he rubbed his shin and started to gather up her purchases.

"Whatever, but I think Jake is going to flip." 

He checked his watch again "We're 2 hours late!" Surprisingly Rachel reached down to help him up, and gathered some bags herself. "Come on, we gotta go!" Together they ran off towards the bus stop. A sales person from Foot Locker, a woman with a baby, and an old man watched them go.

 

# Chapter 4

 

As Cassie and Ax helped Mr. King sit down, Jake sat staring into space. If Visser 3 had captured Erek, could that mean he attacked the Chee? If he knows about the Chee, there is a good possibility he knows about us. If it was true, everything was gone. All they worked for, everything they've done, their families. Gone. All Gone. His head sank into his hands.

When he looked up again, Mr. King's hologram was off. The bale of hay he was sitting on bulged outward under his weight. One of Ax's stalk eyes rested on Jake, the other on the door. Cassie was talking softly, trying to help Mr. King's large burn.

Jake stood, hoping his knees wouldn't buckle. They would expect him to lead, and what would he tell them? That he couldn't do it? What was he supposed to do? In the movies leaders had great multi-step plans, victory parades and they always got the girl. What was he going to do? They would need him to be strong, to be the rock. To be the corner stone, holding it all together. This was big, bigger than just a battle -- just a battle, I wonder if I'm insane? he thought. What am I going to do? He blinked suppressing the tears. I'm going to be their rock, that's what I'm going to do. They need me 

He walked forward in front of the Chee. His voice was surprisingly steady. Good, he thought, that's what they need to hear. "Mr. King?" he said "What happened?" The Chee turned his head. Jake could plainly see the sadness in his electronic eyes. "The Yeerks took Erek, he posted a message on Chee-net this morning. This afternoon a force of Hork-Bajir and, dogs, attacked us." 

Cassie frowned. "Dogs? Why would dogs be helping the Yeerks?" The Chee's eyes were looking away, much farther away then the barn. " I don't think they were real dogs, Cassie" he said. His flat tone echoed in the silence "They attacked us. It was a massacre. From what I can tell via Chee-net, only a few Chee are still active." He leaned back against the wall and closed his eyes. " I should rest."

Cassie shook her head "No. the Chee can't be..." Tears formed at the corners of her eyes, and slid down her face. Jake laid a comforting hand on her shoulder. He blinked hard to hold back tears of his own. Be the rock. "I think that we should assume the worst," he said with a strong voice " If the Yeerks knew about the Chee, then there is a good chance that they know, everything." 

Tobias's head turned sharply to Jake. < Are you saying that...that they know who we are? > Cassie looked towards Tobias, then to Jake. "If they know," she started "that means..." She couldn't finish. 

"Mr. King?" Jake said. When no response came he said it again, and again. Cassie took the Chee's hand in hers. She spoke very softly "Mr. King?" When silence filled the barn once more Cassie slumped down to the ground sobbing. It was all too much, too many friends gone already, and it hasn't even begun yet. 

Ax turned to Mr. King, all of his eyes were focused on the android. His tail straitened completely out blade pointed upwards. He made a wide circle with his arms, spreading them far out. < I declare that by my eyes, Mr. King of the Chee friend of all Andalites, has had his life spark extinguished in our war against the Yeerks. His name will be added to the list. May the light speed him on his way. > When he was finished he placed his left fist to his hearts.

Tobias stared at Ax. Jake glanced at them "We have to assume the worst, we need to get out of here, now. Tobias," he said, "Please go look for Rachel and Marco" 

< Ok. > he said launching himself out the window. "Ax, could you go find a place for us in the woods? We need to have a spot to hide." Ax nodded, a short bending of his stalk eyes. < Yes, my Prince > He headed for the door. Once he was out on the meadow he ran for the safety of the trees.

Cassie was rocking back and forth as she sat, silent sobs racked her small body. Jake knelt down, wrapping her in a warm hug. As she cried against his shoulder, he almost cried with her. No! he thought, be their rock. Be her rock. He steeled himself and the anguish fell down inside of him."Cassie" he said softly. He gently pried her hands away from her face. 

"Cassie" He repeated. Her eyes were red. "Would you do something for me?" She nodded. Jake reached up and wiped a tear off her cheek. "Could you please go and get some things from your house? Only stuff you can easily carry, pack a bag of canned food and anything else you think you might need. Grab a sleeping bag and any camping stuff you can manage, we might be gone for a while."

She looked at him. He looked back, lost in her blood shot eyes. She leaned forward and brushed a kiss across his lips. "Ok, Jake" she said. She stood and jogged to the door. Like Ax, when she was out in the open she ran for her house. 

He knelt there for a couple of minutes. A few tears would not be contained. They flowed down his face, into the open air. He morphed into his falcon. Flying towards home, he was thankful that birds don't cry.

 

# Chapter 5

Rachel paced back and forth in front of him. Her golden hair flew out behind her when she whirled around. " I can't believe it! You made me forget the meeting! You should have kept track of the time, you--" She went on and on, Marco stopped listening after a while. It wasn't his fault, well, not all of it anyway. He sat at the bus stop. The bench was old and rotted; the paint was peeling off even as he sat. He was surprised that it would hold his weight.I think I need to write a letter to the department of transportation and get this bench problem fixed! Maybe he would figure out a way to make a joke out of that. Then he realized that she was still going on about him being and idiot. "Rachel," he said, cutting her off "don't blame me for making you forget, blame me for the stuff I can control, like the weather!"

She paused to stare at him. He smiled, but by the look in her eyes, he was glad that her purchases sat all around him; she was less likely to commit murder if it caused blood to get all over her new clothes. Luckily the bus rounded the corner, its gray shape coming into view saved Marco from Rachel's wrath. It stopped with a loud blast of air. The doors opened and Rachel stepped on, dropping both of their fares in the box. That, of course, left him to carry all the stuff she bought. After stumbling up the stairs, while dropping some of the shoeboxes, he slumped down in the seat next to Xena. 

Marco kicked some to the bags under his seat. The rest of them went in the small compartment that ran along the right side of the bus. Rachel reached into her B. Dalton bag. She pulled out her new book, Ever-something, and started to read. Giving him the cold shoulder, of course. The doors hissed closed and the bus rumbled forward. He half-stood, to readjust the padding on his seat. Just like her, to pick this pair of seats and leave the bad one to him! He sat down again and looked across at her.

"You know Rach" she glared at him "You should try and calm down. Jake isn't going to kill us. Its not like he's a tyrant or anything." Her eyes were chips of ice "Marco--" she started, obviously she was going to tell him off again. But out of no where, red lights flashed behind the bus. A siren sounded, the bus slowed and pulled over to the side of the road. Her eyes melted as concern flickered on her face. I wonder what's going on?

From her seat next to the window, Rachel could see two cops walk by. They moved slowly and purposely, up to the front of the bus. I wonder what they want, she thought. The doors opened and the two cops boarded. They stood at the front, their heads swiveling back and forth, searching. Rachel almost suggested to Marco that they find a way off the bus but the cop's gaze seemed to settle on her, although it was hard to tell through his dark sunglasses.

Murmurs spread through the bus as the police started forward. The cop stopped next to Marco. The cop combed his fingers through his greasy hair "Would you two please be kind enough to get off of the bus?" Rachel shot Marco an uneasy look when he spoke a little to loudly "Well, can you tell me what the problem is, officer?" The title was almost an afterthought. The second cop walked up the isle to join the one with the greasy hair. 

"Sure we can son," The second one said, "Just as soon as you step off the bus." The police moved back to give him room to get out. Marco stood. With half a glance back at Rachel, he walked to the front of the bus. The second cop escorted him off and back to the squad car.

The first cop ran his fingers through his hair again. "All right little lady, off the bus." Rachel stood stiffly, making a crisp turn onto the isle, ignoring her bags; odds are the cops wouldn't let her take them anyway. On her way by she got a good look at the cop's nametag, it read, 'Davis'.

He put his hand on her shoulder to make her move faster, but she shrugged it off. She walked down the isle with her head held up. The other passengers whispered to each other. "I wonder what they did?"

"I saw them on TV! They're the ones who killed their parents!"

"I bet theys took all that stuff theys have!" 

"Teenagers these days..."

They went on and on. Rachel suffered it all in silence. She moved down the steps slowly, Officer Davis or the other passengers wouldn't force her to move. She would go when she wanted to go. Normally she would have refused to get off the bus at all, but Marco had left her! That little...now that he was off, she couldn't just leave him. Stupid Marco, what would he do now without her here to bail him out? 

When she was off the bus, Officer Davis planted a rough hand on her back. He gave a shove and she stumbled the length of the bus, and into the squad car. The bus closed its doors and pulled out onto the street, gaining speed, glad to be rid of those hoodlums. Marco was leaning over the front of the car, hands on the hood. Rachel whirled around to face the cop that pushed her.

"What is this about? I have never in all my life seen police wh--" that's when it hit her, these weren't really cops at all. The second cop loosened his gun in its holster. Marco's eyes were big as saucers. 

"We are going to take a ride, Andalite dapsen!" Rachel tried to morph, but Davis brought his nightstick down on her head, hard. Once, twice, she crumpled to a heap. When she was down he hit her again. Marco leaped at Davis. The other controller hit him in mid air, and he fell to the ground. Marco and Rachel were both pressed into the back of the car, unconscious, and very much alone.

# Chapter 6

 

The back door to Cassie's house slammed shut behind her. She blew through the kitchen. She was running so fast that she tripped right before she reached the stairs. She went sprawling out, banging her knees and arms as she fell. Slowly, she picked herself up. Ok Cassie, she thought, get a grip. Yeah, get a grip! She chortled. It was only her life coming apart at the seams! She sat on the steps. A small trickle of blood ran from the rug burn on her arm.

Once again her eyes filled with tears, that isn't true it. Her life started to come apart the day she met Elfangor. This was the end of her life. Nothing would be the same, ever. She put a hand over her mouth stifling a sob. Now is NOT the time Cassie, she admonished herself. Be strong. Jake asked her to get some things and she wouldn't do it sitting on the steps crying. Get moving, do this for Jake. 

She stood back up; her cuts would have to wait. Like Jake said we have to get out of here. If the Yeerks know who we are they won't waste much time. She worked her way up the stairs, slowly this time. When she reached the landing she started to move faster. 

She grabbed her book bag from the chair of her desk. She dumped out all the contents on her bed. She moved around the room, picking a few things out that she would need. She pulled out the bottom drawer of her desk. She grabed the money she had stashed. She threw a few clothes on top of a pad of paper. She took a last look around her room, checking to make sure she didn't miss anything. This could be the last time I'm here, she thought. I might never see my parents again. The yeerks would take them for sure. The thoughts whizzed through her mind as she shut the door and headed to the kitchen. 

She turned on the light in the pantry. She took a canvas shopping bag from a hook and piled all the cans in it, every one, even the creamed corn that had been left in the back for a few years. If she was hungry enough she had no doubt she would eat it. That's what survival is all about.

She took one last inventory. Stuff she needed, food, what was the other thing? Camping stuff. She headed down to the basement. She picked up a light sleeping bag, a battery operated lantern and a box of waterproof matches. She had already spent too much time, and anything else they needed they could get, somehow. She back ran up the stairs equipment in hand. 

She tossed the lantern and matches in with her clothes. Her thoughts flashed back to her parents, they were both at work now. What would they think if they came home and found her gone? She grabbed a magnetic message pad and picked up the pen. But what if the Yeerks got here before her parents? What if her parents were Yeerks? Just the thought flipped her stomach. She scribbled something on the pad of paper and stuck it to the fridge. She took the time to call her mom's voicemail at the gardens. Her shaking fingers fudged the numbers twice before she got through. 

"Hey Mom," she said "Its Cass." Her voice was shaking, and she took a deep breath. "I'm in a some trouble. I have to go away for a while. Look, I just wanted to tell you I'm ok. Please be careful, if you can somehow get out of town, go and don't stop. Don't worry about me, I'll be fine. Good-Bye. I love you." When she hung up she laughed to herself, fine? I don't think so. She couldn't see how anything would be fine again. Cassie gathered up her things and ran for the forest.

***

 

While Cassie was running towards the edge of the forest, Ax was running somewhere in the middle of it. Prince Jake needed a place for them stay while the Yeerks hunted them. If Prince Jake needed it, Ax would get it for him. He had a place in mind; he found it on an excursion into the forest. He needed to get there, make sure it was still safe and get back before everyone gathered.

Ax held no illusions about what was going on. If they have been found out by the Yeerks, and all logic said that they had, then odds are they would not survive much longer. He was an Andalite Aristh. The idea of his death did not bother him, as long as he died in battle. 

When he came face to face with the Abomination, he would attack no matter what Prince Jake ordered. Would he understand? If Prince Jake were an Andalite he would understand the honor of avenging someone. The honor was twice that if you were killed as you delivered the deathblow to your enemy. As an Aristh under Prince Jake's command he was bound by duty to obey, but he was bound by honor to defend his brother's memory. 

Ax wondered again at the honor system of humans, it seemed so confusing at times. Earth is so weird. Ax continued to run. He needed to make sure it was still safe.

 

# Chapter 7 

 

Jake flew into his bedroom. What was he supposed to do now? He had come up with an immediate plan, but was it a good one? Was it good enough to keep them alive? If it was, what happens after that? And after that? And after that? The truth: Jake had no clue; he just hoped to stay one-step ahead of the Yeerks. 

He de-morphed on his bed. His mind was jumping from Cassie to the Forest, to what would happen after they found Rachel and Marco, if Rachel and Marco were even still alive. Sadness welled up from where he had buried it. Blood rushed to his face as he held the tears in. Be the Rock. If he started to cry now, he had a feeling he would never, ever, stop.

He rushed over to his closet. He reached in and pulled out an old, large gym-bag. The strap was tattered, but it served its purpose. He tossed in a few clothes. He went to his desk to grab some money he had stashed, when his eyes fell on a picture of him and Tom, from...from before. He picked up the picture, his eyes taking it in. The silver frame dully reflected the light in the room. He rubbed his thumb across it, wiping away some dust. "Oh what he Hell." He tossed the picture in the bag. It might serve a purpose.

He took up the bag and the money. He ran through the door and down the steps and towards the kitchen. Switching on the light, he grabbed a can opener, a few cans, some dry foods and a box of tea. A warm drink would be bliss if the night got cold.

He opened the fridge and took out a few apples. They might not taste good warm, but they would keep for a time. Now he needed to get the other stuff. Tom was the camper in the family; at least he had been, before. He left his bag where it was and charged up the stairs. He couldn't take to long, his parents or Tom, for that matter, could be home anytime. 

Jake stopped before Tom's door, hand poised over the handle. What would he find if he entered? He hadn't been in Tom's room, for, years. What was the yeerk hiding in there? He pushed the thoughts out of his head; there was no time for them. He just needed to get a few camping things and get out again. He turned the knob and stepped through.

Whatever he had been expecting before was not what he found. Every thing was exactly as he remembered. The same posters hung on the walls, the bed was in exactly the same spot, and the curtains hung at exactly the same angle. Jake mentally slapped his head for his stupidity. You can't be stupid now, Jake. Stupidity will get you killed. The yeerk wouldn't keep anything where it could be easily found, and it certainly didn't want to hang up posters. As much as Jake hated to admit it, the yeerk wasn't stupid.

He walked over to the closet. After rummaging around for a moment he found a box labeled 'Camping Equip.' It was old and dusty from disuse. Jake pulled out a camping pack with a sleeping bag tied to the bottom. He took a first aid kit, a few mess kits, and was about to shove in a small radio when the floor creaked behind him. 

Jake stopped. Tom stood in the doorway leaning up against doorframe, dracon in hand. "Well, Well, Well. Look who it is. My little brother, I never, ever thought it would turn out to be you." Tom's eyes flashed to the camping bag on the floor. "Going somewhere, Jake?" Jake turned around and Tom gestured with the dracon, a small upward twist.

Jake stood slowly arms by his sides. Tom laughed, " Do you have any idea how much trouble you have caused us? You and your little friends?" 

Jake nodded "Yes Tom. I do. I've been fighting your kind since the beginning." It was true; it had been horrible living with an enemy. Every time Tom was around Jake felt sick. 

Tom sneered, "Well I have a feeling that this will all come to an end. I'll be a Visser for bringing you in." His eyes got a glossy look, imagining his new rank. Jake might get one chance, just one. He might if he played his cards right, that is. 

"Well, fine but don't you think you ought to get me there before you go promoting yourself?" Tom gave him a dangerous look. The front door of the house slammed shut. 

"I'm home. Is anybody here?" Damn it! Mom could you have possibly picked a better time to come home? Jake thought. Tom glanced back behind him dracon still leveled at Jake. 

The opening was there; this was his one chance, now or never. If he couldn't get the dracon away from Tom, it was all over. Without waiting any longer, he lunged forward, catching Tom just as his head was coming back around. The momentum pushed them both out into the hallway and caused the gun to fly out of Tom's hand. It landed near the stairs. They fell on the floor, each making a grab for the dracon while trying to stop the other. Jake could hear his mom, dropping her stuff she brought home from work. "Hello? Anybody here?"

Tom reached out, and his fingers closed around the gun. "That's it, Jake you're coming with me! Maybe Visser 3 will make you my host!" Tom got to his feet, dracon pointed at Jake's head. "Get up, Human" Jake stood up, once again facing the barrel of the dracon. 

Tom's hand started to shake, the gun pulled away from Jake for a brief moment. The real Tom was rebelling! They stood, Tom's back facing the stairs, it was a calculated risk, and a second chance is better than none.

Jake raised his fist. He cuffed the controller across the jaw. Tom's head snapped back, and he stumbled. While he was off balance Jake pushed him as hard as he could. Tom fell backwards down the stairs.

As he went crashing down, he hit every step. When he hit the floor and didn't get up, Jake followed quickly. If Tom wasn't unconscious, or dead, than he would need to make a break for it . When he got to the bottom his Mom came running, eyes wide.

"Jake? What hap-?" She bent down next to Tom. She looked him over. He was knocked out cold. "Come on Jake! Help me pick your brother up!" Jake stood there as his Mom struggled to lift Tom onto the sofa. 

"Mom..." he started 

She gave him a hard look. "I don't care what happened; get him up on the sofa. Jake, help me lift him!" Jake stood there, unsure. This was a yeerk. This was his enemy. It lived in this house, ate with his family, talked with them, and he was supposed to help? He remembered the picture in his bag. Yes this was a yeerk, but it was also his brother.

Together they picked Tom up and laid him on the sofa. He was breathing, and just looked to be unconscious. "I've got to call an ambulance." His Mom said. She started to reach for the phone. Jake grabbed her wrist. 

"Mom, listen to me." She looked at him, eyes questioning. She started to pull away. "Mom, wait. This really isn't Tom." 

Her brow furrowed. "What do you mean 'this isn't Tom'? Of course its Tom!" Jake started down at the carpet, should he tell her? By her reaction she wasn't a controller. Telling her would risk everything, but wasn't it all at risk already? Somebody should know, someone should know that they were fighting, if...if something bad happened.

He led his Mom by the hand to the other chair in the room. He gave her a gentle push to get her to sit. She kept looking from him to Tom. "Jake I have to call-" 

He cut her off "Mom, you can call an ambulance, just as soon as I'm gone." He looked back to Tom. He was still out. 

"Gone!? Jake what are you talking about?!" He knelt down next to the chair so he was face to face with her. "Mom, no matter what you think, just promise me you won't say anything till I'm done." She looked anxiously to Tom, and nodded. 

He had to be quick, more yeerks could show up any time, but he told her everything, leaving nothing out. Who they were and what they did. Who he was. He watched her eyes widen. He had to stop her from saying anything several times, holding her to her promise.

When he was finished she looked to Tom, and back to Jake. "Jake" she said, we can get you help. You don't have to go. I love you Jake, I know you believe-" He shook his head. He could see that she wasn't' satisfied. He knew how she felt, if he hadn't seen Elfangor that night he wouldn't believe it himself. 

"Ok Mom, I'll have to prove it to you." 

She stopped talking and stared at him. "You really think you can change into an animal, don't you?" 

Without any more words he started Morph. He was the first Animorph ever to do so in front of somebody else. He chose Homer. I doubt she could handle the Tiger yet, he thought. As he changed into a dog, his mother's mouth dropped open. If her eyes were big before, they got much bigger. When he was done she sat staring at him. "Jake?!" she said 

< Yes Mom > 

"Are you Homer?!?" 

He smiled inwardly, < No, I'm still Jake. Right now I just look like Homer > 

He morphed back out. She just sat there staring at him. She was looking at him in a way she never had before. Her opinion of him had changed, drastically. He looked at the clock. He had been here to long. "Mom," he said "I've already stayed too long. I've got to go. I love you, please be careful. Odds are the yeerks" they both glanced at Tom, "more yeerks, will be here soon."

She looked at him "Jake? Is this real?" 

Jake's smile was slow and sad. "Yes Mom, it is" 

It was all too real. He reached down and picked up the dracon beam. "If you can, take dad and leave. Tell him about what you know. Don't trust him unless you are absolutely sure that he isn't a controller. If Tom tries to take you, use this" He handed her the gun. "It will destroy anything it hits." She looked up at him, trying to digest it all.She looked down at the gun. 

"Jake..."

"Mom" he said gently "I have to go. They need me" 

Without looking back he went upstairs. He grabbed the pack and the radio. When he came down again he didn't look in her direction. Be the Rock. I have to do this, he thought. 

Walking into the kitchen he took his bag with his food and clothes. He morphed the man that he had acquired at he Water Front Marriott. Throwing the bags over his shoulders, he started down the street, just another guy going home, or away from it.

 

# Chapter 8

 

Marco came awake in the back of the police car. He opened his eyes and looked around, disoriented. Voices filtered down from the front seat. 

"Do you mean that? I won't feel comfortable until we hand these two over!"

"Maybe we'll get them as hosts." 

With a jolt he remembered what happened. His eyes snapped shut. Marco prayed they hadn't seen him move. It might be better if they didn't know he was awake yet. 

He could feel Rachel pressed up close. The way her body was slumped on him she must still be unconscious. Something warm and wet covered his side. Blood? 

As he started thinking clearly, he took stock of himself. Nothing seemed to be broken, and he didn't think that he had any cuts. There was a nasty, aching lump where the one controller had hit him, but no sharp pain. That was a good sign. 

The way the car was shaking it seemed like they were traveling down an unpaved road. The controllers kept talking about Visser 3 and how high their promotions would be. I wonder where we're going, he thought.

Marco decided to risk opening one eye, just a little, to see where they were. He didn't open it much at all. The opening was so small he had trouble seeing through it. His eyelashes got in the way and made everything even harder to make out.

Through the slit he could see that they were indeed on a dirt road heading through a forest of some kind. It was still light out, but which day? No, that's stupid. If more than one day had passed they would already be with Visser 3. From what he could guess, it hadn't been very long since the police found them. The controllers laughed. Then one of them said, "I hope you didn't kill that one. Visser 3 would not be happy if we brought one of them in dead." 

Well, I'm certainly not dead, Marco thought. He pretended to stir slightly. His head rolled to the other side. It took all of his self control not to cry out. Rachel was leaning up against him. Her head lay against his shoulder. There was blood everywhere. 

Her blond hair was mostly red. Some of it was a darker color from where the blood had dried. The blood was smeared along the seat and down her back. The large wound on her head was, in fact, still bleeding. Davis had obviously hit her very hard in the same spot. Blood weakly spurted out, running down her face.

Marco wanted to cry. Sure, he had seen worse, much worse, but never to someone...like Rachel. Crying wouldn't help her. She had lost a lot of blood. If the controllers had looked back here recently they would be more concerned whether or not she was dead! What am I going to do? I can't just let Rachel bleed to death! His mind spun, he needed a way out of here. Rachel needed a way out of here. For lack of anything better, he figured brute force would work.

He slumped down on the seat, moving when the car hit holes in the dirt. It took a long time to do it inconspicuously. Rachel's blood splashed on to him when they hit some of the bigger bumps. Finally, he was obscured by the seat in front of him. Rachel continued to bleed. Please, he prayed, let this work the way I need it to. Don't let Rachel die. 

He started to morph the gorilla. His chest and arms expanded first. Rippling muscle just under human skin. He almost sighed in relief. That's just what he wanted. He waited a few more moments for other muscles to form. There were aspects of him were gorilla but all he needed was the arms. "Thank you" he whispered silently.

The controller in the passenger seat turned around to make sure they were still unconscious. At the sight of the blood his eyes went wide. When he realized Marco wasn't there they went wider. "Hey, where did that boy go!?" 

"I'm right here, slugs!" He reached up and took hold of the grate separating the front and back seats. His bloated fingers intertwined with the metal. He pushed. These controllers had hurt Rachel.

The divider popped out of the fastenings. It fell on top of the controllers, pressing them down against their seats. The one driving, Davis, lost control of the car. The wheels squealed as Davis hit the breaks. The car spun off of the dirt. The force of motion carried them off the road down a small hill, and into the trees. It slammed into a particularly large oak. The two controllers cried out. The front end of the car, and their legs, were crushed. The crash hardly phased Marco, with his added weight plus his rage he didn't move all that much. All of his anger was on the to men in the front seat. They had hurt Rachel!

He pressed down on them with the grate, harder and harder, until they were smashed against the bottom of the seat. He didn't stop pushing down after they stopped moving, he didn't even stop pushing after he heard their bones break, he only stopped pushing when he remembered that Rachel was still there.

He abandoned the grate and the controllers. He turned around. Rachel was on the car floor, there was more blood than before. Her face was all puffy and it looked like her left arm was broken. Her left side was caved in. Broken ribs? What good would it do to be out of the Yeerks hands but have her die? He just couldn't do anything right today. He should have thought of a better plan.

He tried to open the door, but it wouldn't open from the inside. He broke the glass with his fist. Reaching out of the car he pulled the handle,and the door swung open. He gathered Rachel up in his huge arms and backed out of the car. He held her close as he made his way back to the road. The first thing he needed to do was stop the bleeding. How was he going to do that? I wish Cassie was here, or Jake, he thought. Jake always knows what to do.

No, Marco! Don't wish, think, Marco. THINK! You are here, not them. Don't let Rachel die because of your stupidity! He looked back towards the car. Most cop cars had a first aid kit in the trunk. Some good can come from watching TV. He smiled grimly, he'd tell her that if -NO!- when she wakes up. She'd be upset that he saved her life, plus the fact that he killed the Yeerks without her. Nobody could really figure out Rachel but Rachel.

He gently laid her down. The dirt under her started to turn crimsion. A small voice inside of him said; She has lost too much blood. Just forget about her! You can't save her. You can't do anything! 

He screamed at the voice; NO! Marco ran back down to the car. The back end was stuck up at an angle. He raised both hands high over his head, and brought them crashing down. The metal tore under the force of the blow. He did it again, and again until he punched agood-sized hole in the center of the trunk.

Down in the far corner was a large orange case. "Damn!" Even with his long arms he couldn't reach it. With the car being on an angle all the contents of the trunk had slid down towards the front. He grabbed either side of the puncture. Deep red lines appeared on his hands where the jagged metal dug into his skin. Barely feeling it, he pulled up with all his strength. The lid of the trunk came off in his hands and he threw it aside. 

Reaching in he pulled out the orange box. Without fooling with the clasp he ripped the top of it off. Rachel was dying. This was no time to be fiddling with the small stuff. He de-morphed as he emerged onto the road. He looked in the box. It had everything; gauze, rubbing alcohol, tape, a few IV tubes, and some empty syringes.

He moved over and knelt down beside Rachel. He took a large roll of gauze and wrapped it around the deep gash in her head. He tried to secure it using some of the medical tape. He couldn't get it to stick because of the blood. He used a pad of gauze to wipe of as much of the red stuff as he could. The tape stuck after that. She had several other cuts he put some gauze on.

There was nothing he could do about her arm and ribs if they were broken. He checked her pulse. It was very slow. He sat for a moment and watched her breathe. It was very shallow; hardly a breath at all. His hopes sank as he realized that there was nothing more he could do. He looked up at the sky. It was late afternoon. The two controllers where heading this direction for a reason. He morphed back to the gorilla, fully this time. Already he was exhausted. Morphing by itself, wears you out. Not to mention everything else that has happened. 

He reached down to get the first aid kit. Holding the orange box in his mouth, he bent to pick up Rachel. Squatting is almost impossible for a gorilla, but somehow he managed it. 

He put his hand under her back and he slid his forearm under her knees. Slowly and very carefully he lifted her up. Her head rested against his massive chest; the gauze already turning red. Being careful of jarring her ribs, Marco started down the road. He planned to be as far as he could get from here before night fall. Of course, he didn't know that this night would be the worst one of his life.

 

**Chapter 9**

 

Cassie's Mom worked her way through the back hallways of the Gardens. She moved through the passages that ran along behind all of the animal exhibits. It was the quickest way to her office. Once in a while she had to push herself up against the wall to let a small electric cart get by. 

The keys at her waist clinked as she walked. Her feet took measured steps on the white tile floor. Her office wasn't very far away, or else she would have taken a cart herself. 

She turned down a hallway that led to the staff offices. The new admistrators kept their offices separate. They kept to themselves mostly, and they made it clear where the line between upper management and 'labor' was drawn. New owners were never like the last ones. 

She stopped at a door, and using one of the keys at her belt she walked through it. She was glad to be in here. It usually gave her solace from the outside world, but she doubted she would find that today. She moved around behind her desk. The chair was so inviting, she fell back onto it, closing her eyes. She reviewed the events of the day in her head. What a day it had been.

Sick cats, sick rhinos, sick elephants, sick birds, and sick primates. A relative plague of illness was sweeping through the animals. That, of course, made her job as a head veterinarian, harder. It had gotten so bad in such a short amount of time that the Garden zoo was closed 'due to technical difficulties'. 

The management's official line to their employees? "Animals get sick. I wouldn't worry about it." Not worry about it? Almost every animal here had become ill at almost at the same time! And the OWNERS weren't concerned! 

She swiveled around and picked up a medical textbook from the shelf behind her 'Diseases and Disorders of the genus Felinus' Leaning back in the chair she opened it. The book talked about cataracts, and arthritis and allergies, but nothing, -Nothing!- On what the cats were showing now. 

She threw the book down on her desk. The pens and pencils in the holder jumped as its weight smacked down. Looks like I'm going to be here late, she thought. She took off her glasses and rubbed the bridge of her nose. Sometimes I really hate this job. 

She needed to call and tell Cassie that she wouldn't be home for dinner. She checked her watch, 6:15. It was pretty much past dinnertime anyway. Sighing, she picked up the phone. A chime sounded, indicating that she had voice mail. 

She decided to listen to it before she called home, it might be something that kept her here later. Cassie's shaky voice came through the phone. "Hey, Mom. It's Cass." There was a pause. "I'm in some trouble. I have to go away for awhile" 

Cassie's Mother gasped, hand coming up to her mouth in shock. Cassie in trouble!?? Cassie was never the type of girl to get into trouble. She's going away?!? What kind of trouble? Why didn't she talk to me? I wouldn't be mad at her. As the thoughts crossed her mind she missed the rest of the message. 

She played it again, disbelieving. "Hey, Mom. Its Cass." The pause, "I'm in some trouble. I have to go away for a while. Look, I just wanted to tell you I'm ok. Please be careful, if you can somehow get out of town, go and don't stop. Don't worry about me, I'll be fine. Good-Bye. I love you."

Get out of town? Cassie wasn't one to make rash judgments. Exactly what was going on?!She called John's pager. She entered her phone number plus the numbers 911 after it. That was their signal that the page required an immediate call back. She hung up the phone. As the seconds ticked by, she gathered all of her papers she needed to take home. She put in some forms she didn't need and left out ones she did. 

Why would Cassie leave?!? What did the message mean?? What was going on?! What's taking him so long to call? I need to get home! Call, John, so I can go home! Cassie needs me! He would worry if she wasn't here to answer his page, so she couldn't leave, now. Worried? Of course he should be worried! Their daughter was running away! 

Finally after a century of waiting the phone rang. She jumped up from her chair. "Hello? John? Hello?" her voice was shaking. She needed to get home and call the police. 

"Yes, its me." he said. "What's the matter? You sound upset" Upset? UPSET? She almost burst into tears. Of course she was UPSET! 

Her words flowed out, falling over each other. "Cassie left me a voicemail message.She says that she is in trouble and has to go away.She says that if we can we need to get out of town.I'm scared.I was just about to call home when I got the message.What do we do? We should to call the police.We ne-"

He cut her off. "Shhhhhh. Take a slow deep breath. I'm sure everything will turn out ok. When your calmer, come home. I'm going to head there right now. I'll see what I can find, and I'll call the police." 

She stammered. "Ok. I'll be home in few" She hung up the phone. Grabbing her briefcase she hurried out of her office, forgetting to lock it behind her. Her baby girl needed her, she wasn't going to wait. 

She ran out of the Gardens and to her car. Wait till she was calmer? I don't think so! She sped down the road very fast. As luck would have it, no cops pulled her over. She doubted that they would be able to catch her if they tried. As she turned onto the driveway leading to her home, dirt was flung up behind her as she drove. 

She pulled in front of her house and jumped out of her car. Pausing only long enough to turn off the engine. She flew up the front steps and through the door. When she was in side she called out. "Cassie? Are you here?!" She made her way through the house turning on all the lights. When she reached the stairs she stopped. A few spots of blood stained the carpet. It only served to worry her more. Where had the blood come from? Was it Cassie's? Was she somewhere hurt? Running up the stairs she burst into Cassie's room. A large pile of books sat on the bed, her book-bag was gone. 

"She's gone, then." Cassie's mom turned and ran back down stairs. She entered the kitchen to pick up the phone. As she past the refrigerator she saw a note stuck on a magnetic pad. She reached up and took it off the fridge. It was in Cassie's handwriting. Cassie had obviously written it quickly. 

The front door slammed shut. "John? Is that you?" she called out. She trotted out to meet him. "Come see what I found!" When she saw that it wasn't John she screamed. Two men rushed forward. They got a hold of her. She kicked and screamed. The third man carried a large black bag. He placed it over her head, tightening it around her neck with a pull string. As she struggled, the note slipped from her hand. The men dragged her outside and into a waiting van. They drove off, down to the Yeerk pool. 

A small breeze whispered through the open door. It stirred the note that had fallen on the floor. It read: 'Be careful. They'll be here soon.'

 

***

 

As Ax was running he saw Tobias circling overhead. The red-tailed hawk cast a good shadow on the ground in front of him. < Tobias! > he called out. The hawk turned< Ax. I'm glad I found you! > Ax didn't point out that he had found Tobias. < Cassie and Jake are a few miles back waiting for you. We were starting to get worried. > 

Ax changed direction to follow Tobias and looking up with his stalk eyes he said, < It is a long way to the place I thought of. It took me a while to make sure it was useable. I am sorry I have caused Prince Jake to be worried. >

< I'm sure its ok, Ax. Lets just go get every one to the place you've found. It's starting to get dark. I'm no good when it comes to night flying.> 

< Tobias? > Ax said < Did you find Rachel or Marco? > 

Tobias was silent for a time. < No. I didn't. > After that, Ax ran on in silence, keeping Tobias clearly in sight. 

Finally, Ax erupted into the clearing where Cassie and Jake were sitting. They looked surprised by his appearance. 

< I am sorry I'm late, Prince Jake. > he started < I shall endeavor to- > 

Jake smiled warmly, "Its fine Ax. Did you find us a place?" 

< Yes, Prince Jake. It is very far away from here > 

Prince Jake kept smiling, pleased. "That's good Ax. Should we go wolf, then?"

< You are the Prince, Prince Jake. > 

Jake sighed, the warmth of his smile fading. "Yes. I guess I am. Lets morph." 

Once they were morphed, Ax put Cassie's bag on his back. Ax took Jake's camping bag too. The bags of food that they had packed were too heavy for Ax's arms to carry. Tobias morphed to human and helped Ax attached the bags to Jake and Cassie's backs. It was a horrendous process. They had wasted a half hour or so before they got it right.

They ran. As they were following Ax, Cassie was left alone with her thoughts. Jake hadn't objected to being called 'Prince' and he even agreed that he was. She hoped he was ok. They wouldn't make it without him.

# Chapter 10

 

Marco lumbered down the road, cradling Rachel in his arms. The ponderous gorilla body moved very slowly on two legs. Gorillas were defiantly not made to walk upright. Although, he supposed that he had no choice in the matter, walk slowly or drag Rachel behind him. His jaw hurt from carrying the first aid kit in his mouth. He couldn't leave it back there though. She still needed it.

He remembered back to when he killed the controllers. They really hadn't warranted what he did, not really. They were Yeerks, but they were hosts too. What caused him to kill them like that? It was a little much, in his opinion. He even continued to 'kill' them after they were long past dead. Why had he been so angry?

Marco looked down to Rachel. Her face was ashen. He could barely feel the rise and fall of her chest as she breathed. Shallow breaths, not good. The gauze on her head had been changed twice already; it was starting to become red again. She had lost a lot of blood. It wasn't showing any signs of stopping. Maybe she had lost too much. 

It was starting to get dark. Marco decided to find a spot to sleep, off the road. He didn't want any passing Yeerks to see them. He didn't escape from the other two just to get captured again. Rachel probably wouldn't survive another encounter with the Yeerks.

Marco was sure she wouldn't survive with him there to rescue her. With the brilliant 'brute force' approach, he had made her worse. Much worse. If he hadn't crashed the car, she probably would have come around by now. They could be halfway home. 

But, nooo! He had to go and get in a car wreck! Great plan Marco, he thought. Injuring her head more, and breaking her bones in the process! Next time why don't you just kill her and save the yeerks some trouble!

By now he was sure that her arm was broken. It was swollen to twice its normal size and completely blue from the elbow down. He still wasn't sure about her ribs. He guessed that some of them were cracked, he didn't know one way or the other, but wasn't going to take any chances.

As he turned off the road, his thoughts once again turned to the controllers. Why had he been so angry? No. That wasn't the question. Not the right one, anyway. The big question was why had he been so angry that they had hurt Rachel? 

Rachel and him had never really been close, all they ever did was tease and pick at each other. Earlier today he would have said, no-contest, that he really didn't like her all that much. That she was nothing more than a person he had to associate with. Would he say the same thing now?

He moved through the brush, looking for a clearing. It had to be a big enough place to lay Rachel down and for him to sit, but not so big as anybody would think to look there. Yeah, how about you get a side of fries with that order, Marco. The light was failing fast they needed a spot to stop.

He finally had to settle for a very small place without much under brush. It was only a small spot between two trees. He looked up; a few stars had started to wink into existence. He gingerly placed her down on the ground. 

Marco straightened. Taking the first aid kit out of his mouth, he de-morphed. The light became a little brighter seeing it with his human eyes. Rachel's bandage needed to be changed again. It was soaked. He reached into the kit and pulled out the roll of gauze. It was substantially thinner than when he had started out. He didn't realize exactly how much he had used. 

He removed the bandage. Before he re-wrapped her head, he bent down peering closely at the wound. It did look a little better but it was still bleeding. He wrapped her head again. 

She needed to wake up. He needed her to wake up. When she was awake she could morph and then return to her body, she would be fine then. Marco almost started to cry. How would she ever wake up? She's barely alive! All that blood! 

Blood. She had lost a lot of it. She would probably need a transfusion. Oh, yeah, Marco thought. I can just morph my osprey and fly her there! If that doesn't work I'll just get my magical wilderness phone and call an ambulance! 

He thought of something. Could he give her blood? He checked inside the first aid kit. He dug out the IV tubing, and two syringes. He could rig something up. Couldn't he? This was an emergency. Rachel needed it, badly. 

What blood type was she? What blood type was he? Marco had absolutely no idea. From what he remembered from his biology class, people who had incompatible blood types couldn't mix their blood. They could both die, if they had very bad luck.

Whatever he was going to do, he needed to do it now. It was getting dark, very fast. He took a syringe. He pulled off the back, and put the tube in. He sealed off the end again with tape. He made it as tight as he could. He picked up the second syringe. He took the other end of the IV tube and attached it in the same fashion. 

He had no idea what he was doing. None at all. But, he felt that this was probably the only chance she would get. He looked down at Rachel; if this failed then she would die. He even might die if things went really wrong. Chances are, they would.

He bent down to her right arm. It was almost completely dark out side. He needed a vein. A big one. He could barely make out a line of blue under her flesh.

He pressed the needlepoint to her skin. He was just about to push it in, when a thought crossed his mind. He grimaced. If -no- When Rachel woke up, she would not be happy about it. It might not work. It depended on laws of morphing he had no clue about. He thought about it. Realizing that they would both have a better chance, he closed his eyes as he acquired her. 

He hoped she wouldn't kill him for saving her life. He began to morph. His hair changed from brown to blond, his complexion changed, and his limbs grew longer. Those were the least of the changes. 

"This is so weird." he said. Only it didn't sound like him, it sounded like Rachel. He pressed the needle back against her skin. He slid it under, hoping to catch the vein on the first try. Miraculously he did. 

He stood. He put his left arm out in front of him. It was so weird not seeing his arm, but seeing Rachel's. He found a vein; at least he hoped it was. He could barely see anything in this light. Marco paused. 

Rachel's life depended on this. He had to get it right. He shakily pushed the needle in. While holding the syringe in place, he let his left arm dangle down. Letting gravity to work for him. He made a fist. His blood, Rachel's blood in actuality, leaped downward through the tube. It hit the other syringe and was absorbed. Marco smiled. This was going to work. He stood there, pumping his hand to get more blood flowing. It ached like hell. 

After awhile, he started feeling very light headed. If he didn't stop, he might pass out. Reluctant to stop feeding blood to Rachel, she needed it more than he, Marco slowly withdrew his half of the tube. He reached down and pulled out the needle in Rachel's arm. He taped a small gauze pad to halt the blood flowing from the hole. 

He morphed out. It felt good being back in his own body. It was, creepy, being Rachel. The lightheaded feeling passed after he was Marco again.

He flopped down next to her, he was so tired. All this morphing, the stress, giving blood, carrying Rachel down a dirt road through the woods. It all added up, without meaning to, he closed his eyes and was asleep. 

His sleep was not restful. He dreamed, that Rachel and him were on a beach somewhere by themselves. He made a joke about her bikini. But afterwards he couldn't see why he thought it was funny. 

She went swimming; only she couldn't make it back to shore. She was drowning. Marco called to her. He said "Morph Rachel! Morph and you'll be safe!" She couldn't hear him as far out as she was. She was drowning! He waded out into the ocean, diving down underneath the waves like they do in Baywatch. She was drowning. Drowning! DROWNING!

His eyes popped open. He sat up. For a split second Marco thought he saw a flash of light. Lightning? No, he could have sworn it was blue. A thought echoed in his mind: drowning....

He realized that there was a strange sound. It sounded like, what? He didn't know. It was a gurgling noise. He waited a moment. No it wasn't just a gurgling noise, it sounded like a wheeze. He listened again. He wondered what it was. Then, it abruptly stopped. "What?-" He turned to Rachel. The sound had been coming from her! 

There was red froth dribbling down her face. He placed a hand near her nose. He didn't feel any air passing. Oh God! She isn't breathing! If only I hadn't fallen asleep! 

He took a deep breath. Ok, she isn't breathing. He needed to do something. "What am I going to do!?!" he wailed. "Ok, Marco, think. Think! If Rachel dies and I don't do anything, Jake will never forgive me. Hell, I'll never forgive me!" He had only seen CPR on TV. He strained to remember how it was supposedly done. "I'm running out of time!"

He moved, so he was close to her face. Sitting on his knees he reached down and pinched her nose. He took a deep breath. Marco bent over, pressing his lips against hers. He pushed the air from his lungs to hers, and her chest rose. He sat back. Her chest fell. He took another deep breath. With the transfer of air her chest rose again. When he sat back again, her chest fell. 

He put his hands together like the rescuers do in the movies. He placed the heel of his hand where he thought her heart was. He pressed down. He did it again, and again, and again. He took another deep breath. I hope I'm doing this right! He bent down, breathing into her lungs. He sat back. Instead of her chest falling again, she started to cough. 

He almost laughed. More froth spilled onto her face. Marco hurriedly rolled her over on her side. She coughed again, blood spewed out onto the ground. She kept coughing until no more blood appeared. 

He rolled her over again. She looked up at him. Her eyes were glazed over. Through her cracked lips she said "Tobias?" 

Marco felt something inside him when she had said Tobias's name. Jealously? No, that couldn't be.

"No, its Marco."

Her voice was very weak, hardly above a whisper. "Marco?"

He reached down, taking her hand in his. "What is it Rach? What can I do?" 

She groaned "My arm hurts, and my side hurts. It hurts a lot."

"We can fix that. All you need to do is morph."

Her eyes tried to focus. "I'm really tired Marco."

Marco nodded. "I know, I am too. But you have to morph Rach. You'll be ok as long as you morph." Her eyes started to close. "Rachel. Rachel! Keep your eyes open. Look at me!" 

She opened her eyes. They still had a glassy look. "Rachel," he said. "Think of Tobias." That same feeling welled up inside him "You have to morph so you can be with him. Come on Rach, don't close your eyes!"

She tried to focus her eyes again. "Ok, Marco. I'll try" He didn't know what she meant. Try to morph? Try and keep her eyes open? Try and stay alive? He looked down at her. She had to morph. If she didn't, she would die out here.

"Rachel, you've got to morph!" She lay silent there for a moment, then very slowly, she began to change. Tears formed in Marco's eyes. Her hand slipped away from his as she morphed. Feathers sprouted on her skin. When she was done, she laid there for a moment. Then slower than before, she made the change back to human.

When she was back again, Marco let her sleep. All of her cuts were gone, and her bones seemed to be ok. He doubted that she could sleep if they weren't. He checked her pulse. It was still a little slow, but her breathing was normal. Marco leaned back against the tree. He sighed, letting out a long breath. He put his head back, and slept a peaceful, dreamless sleep.

****

**Chapter 11**

 

 

The Hork-Bajir was running through the blade ship. Taxxons, Gedds, Humans, and even other Hork-Bajir all moved out of his way. By the look on his face nobody wanted to ask what he was up to.

He entered a drop shaft. It carried him all the way up. Higher than he had ever been before. He hesitated just before he stepped off. The Visser's personal deck was no place for a common soldier. Even the high-ranking officers treaded lightly in this place. The message needed to be delivered, though. 

He cursed the Sub-Visser for giving it to him. Disturbing Visser 3 was dangerous enough, but disturbing him and being the bearer of bad news? He shuddered. Odds are he wouldn't come away alive. In fact, it was almost assured he wouldn't.

He walked down the corridor. He passed several closed doors. There were stories about those doors. Nobody knew what was inside. They were always closed. Whenever he saw one, he skirted to the other side of the corridor.

He kept walking until he came into sight of the Visser's personal quarters. There were two large Hork-Bajir standing outside of the door. They glanced at each other when they saw him. They knew all too well what happened to soldiers who came here. They were the ones who had to clean up. 

He nodded as he walked up to them. They nodded back. One reached over and hit a control pad that activated the door. The Visser's rooms were huge. There was grass growing on the floor, and a holographic sky projected on the ceiling. A few trees grew in one corner. It could have passed for a meadow if it wasn't for the fact that along one wall was view screen. Earth floated in the center of it. Visser 3 stood, staring. When the Hork-Bajir entered,the Visser's stalk eyes turned to look< What is it?I asked not to be DISTURBED! > The Hork-Bajir looked back to the door. The guards hadn't mentioned that.

"Visser," he swallowed "I have bad news" Visser 3 turned. The Andalite eyes bored into him, what the Hork-Bajir saw in those eyes was worse than any tail blade. 

< Well, what is it? Don't just stand there! Answer Me! >

The Hork-Bajir blanched, as much as any Hork-Bajir could. "I, ummm, I have come to report that," he swallowed again "that Fetslan 584 and Echen 892 have not returned with the humans." He closed his eyes expecting to die any moment. When no strike came, he opened them. 

Visser 3 had once again turned to look at the screen. All four of his eyes were on Earth. He absent-mindedly ate some grass. The humans, how he hated them! It gnawed at him. They were humans! He hadn't seen it. No wonder that child had always spoken for them. I never should have underestimated them. I have been a fool! Somewhere in the back of his mind Alloran cackled madly. Visser 3 ignored him.

The Hork-Bajir looked away, then back again, feet shifting in the silence. "Visser, before I go, do you have a message for Sub Visser 94?" 

A stalk eye swiveled to face him. < Dead. > The Hork-Bajir stepped back < I want them dead. All of them. Especially the Andalite who leads them. I want thier families dead. I want their homes destroyed. After that, I want their heads. Use whatever it takes. Don't let them get away. >

The Hork-Bajir backed towards the door. "Yes, Visser." He turned to leave. When the door opened he could see that the guards were surprised that he was still alive. Frankly, he was too. He trotted down the corridor, to the drop shaft. Sub-Visser 94 would need the message as soon as possible, and Sub-Visser 94 would not be pleased that this duty fell to him.

# Chapter 12

 

The weight of the food forced them to go slower than they normally would have. They ran for what seemed to Cassie a very long time. It had been completely dark for a long while, and they had already de-morphed once. It was almost time to de-morph again. 

< Ax. > Jake said < How much further is it? > 

Ax looked back with a stalk eye. < I do not know Prince Jake. I fear that, we might have missed it in the dark. > 

Jake stopped running and Cassie followed suit. < Are you saying that we missed it?! > he said.

Ax stopped and turned around. < I am saying it is possible. I have never been here in the dark. > He slumped a little. He had been running for a very long time, twice as long as the humans in morph. He was tired < Prince Jake, I apologize. I should have kept closer track of the landmarks and what they would look like at night. > 

Jake sighed. This was something he could do without. < Its ok Ax. Will be you able to find it in the daytime? > 

< I should be able to, Prince Jake. If we are not too far passed it. > 

Jake sighed again. They had been running for a long time. They would have kept running if he hadn't have asked. It could be anywhere back there. What a stupid move Jake, he thought. They needed a place to stay for a while. Ax had found a cave or something, but now they didn't know if they could get there. He suddenly felt so tired. 

< Ok, > he said < Lets stay here for the night. We can find the cave in the morning. > Cassie started to de-morph. The bag she was carrying slid off of her as she grew taller. 

Jake was morphing too. As he was doing so, he smelled something odd, but then his sensitive nose disappeared. Something about it jogged his memory, but he couldn't remember where he had smelled it before. 

Ax had dropped Cassie's book bag, and Jake's Camping bag. Tobias fluttered down and landed on a branch. < Are we stopping? > 

Jake looked up, "Yes. We might have missed the cave. So we are going to crash here for now."

< I'm glad. I really hate flying at night. > 

Cassie walked over to where Ax had dropped her bag. She pulled out the lantern. It's florescent bulb cast an eerie white glow around them. She just sat staring into it. 

Jake went to sit next to her. "Cass," he said "Are you ok?" 

She laughed "I was about to ask you the same thing." They sat there, not speaking. They just sat. Absorbed in their thoughts.

Tobias perched on his branch. Ax wandered beneath him. < Tobias? > he said privately.

< Yes Ax? > 

< I am sorry that you did not find Rachel. >

Tobias looked out into the darkness.

< Tobias, I think that- >

< Ax! Shut up! >

Ax stopped and looked up with his stalk eyes. < I am sorry I didn't->

< Jake! > Tobias called, cutting Ax off again. < Jake! There are Hork-Baj- > 

He didn't finish. 4 Hork-Bajir jumped in the range of the light. The fact that they didn't have any dracons was a blessing. They rushed at Ax.

Ax's tail flashed forward. One fell, and didn't move again. The other 3 pressed forward harder, Ax's tail was a blur. Another was injured, but its wrist blade deflected most of the blow. 

Tobias flew at a Hork-Bajir's face, taking out an eye, but it kept coming. Ax was becoming hard pressed to deflect all the blades whirring at him. 

A tiger roared and a wolf howled. Jake and Cassie were about to join the fight when all the Hork-Bajir broke and ran. The each went in a different direction. < Come on! > Jake yelled < We can't let them escape! Split up! > With that, he went after the Hork-Bajir that had run closest to him. Cassie was already on the trail of the second, and Tobias took wing after the third. < Come on Ax. Lets get him! >

Ax was suddenly left alone. He was about to go after Tobias when, 15 more Hork-Bajir stepped in range of the light. They quickly made a circle around him. Ax looked at the Hork-Bajir. They looked back. There was too many of them. He knew it, and they knew it. 

They stayed out of his tail range. They stood there, hatred flowing from their eyes. Without hesitation he started the ritual of death. < I am the servant of the People. > The Hork-Bajir looked at each other, confused. < I am the servant of my Prince. > At this they exchanged worried looks. < I am the servant of honor. > They started forward. Ax talked faster. < My life is not my own, when the People have need of it. My life is given for the People, for my Prince and for my Honor. > they charged. Aximili leaped at them , tail flashing. He killed 6 of them before they bore him down.

 

***

Jake caught his Hork-Bajir easily. It was injured and he wasn't. He got it from behind, dragging it to the ground. After it was done, he called to Cassie. < Mine is down. how is yours? > When her reply came it was faint. < Mine is down too. I'm helping Tobias finish his. > 

Why would Cassie be helping Tobias? Ax was supposed to follow him. < Isn't Ax there? > 

< No, He didn't follow Tobias. > her voice was stronger now, closer. < I'm heading back to the clearing. > 

Where was Ax? < I'll meet you there > Jake ran back, his tiger muscles straining. In a moment he was there. He let out a roar. The sound shook the trees. The very air vibrated around him.

The Hork-Bajir around Ax's body turned to look. Cassie burst in < Jake I heard-- > She stopped for one moment. After she saw Ax, she ran straight for the Hork-Bajir. Jake was right after her. Tobias flew down from the sky, talons flaring out. A few moments and it was all over. Most of the Hork-Bajir were missing eyes, the others were torn apart, either by a tiger's claws or a wolf's jaws.

In the center of it all was a broken, blue body. White blood seeped out ofthe many cuts and slashes. Ax's head stared lifelessly up from the ground, it was severed from his corpse. Jake de-morphed. 

Lightning broke the sky, when the thunder followed it started to rain. Jake stood there, looking. He took it all in. No tears. This was what he had caused. Ax had died. Because of the decision that he had made, Ax was dead. He etched it in his mind, what had happened, so he would never, ever forget what the price of failure would be.

 

 

****

**Chapter 13**

 

The rain came down. A huge wet drop splashed on her forehead. Rachel opened her eyes. A second drop hit her, and a third. She was staring up through a few tree branches and up at the stars. Where was she? She remembered the bus and the controllers, but how did she get here?

A vague picture of Marco kneeling over her flashed through her mind. He was saying something, about Tobias. What had happened? She sat up. 

"Rachel? Are you awake?" Marco was sitting up against a tree. The leaves were thicker there. He was still almost dry.

"Yes. Marco, what happened? We were off of the bus, but then I don't remember.How did we get here?" She was sitting up, in the rain; there wasn't enough space for both of them under the tree. Her hand moved out behind her, it touched something sticky. She pulled back, moving her hand in close so she could see it. It looked like blood.

She looked up towards Marco. "Is this blood? Where did it come from?" To Rachel's ultimate surprise he got up and stepped out into the rain.

"Come on Rachel you sit under the tree." He stooped and took her by the arm. She pulled away, confused. Why would Marco give up his spot for her? "Marco, whose blood is this?" 

He looked at her, and their eyes met in the darkness. "Its yours Rach. Come on and sit under the tree. Its dry there." Her blood?!? Before she could answer no, Marco reached down and hauled her to her feet. He practically pushed her under the tree. 

"Marco, what do you mean its mine?! What happened?!" now that she was in a Marco's dry spot, she wasn't going to move. If he wanted it back, that was too bad. She sat. He moved to, and sat, on the outskirts of the small dry circle.

"What?" he said "Did you think I would just sit out in the rain, when you got the dry spot?" Even so, he gave her most of the space and sat halfway out in the rain. What was wrong with him? 

"Marco," she said "Tell me what happened!"

He let out a sigh. This was the moment he had feared. "Rachel, I have some good news, and some bad news. Which do you want to hear first?"

She didn't even stop to think about it. "The bad news."

Marco sighed again. He wouldn't even get a chance to explain first. "Well" he said "The bad news is I kinda, sorta, morphed you." 

He had hardly even finished when she exploded "MARCO! YOU MORPHED ME!?" He winced. This would be bad. "WHY? What reason could you have to morph me out here in the forest! You little...!!" She turned to him, and her fist hammered into his side. 

He doubled over. He didn't say anything. "Did you do this just to humiliate me?!?" He had! She knew he had. He took the chance when she was vulnerable.

When she was done she sat there in silence. Fuming. Why? How humiliating! Marco, morphing her! She didn't give any consent, he just did it! She at least had the right to say if he could! She was about say so, but Marco spoke first. 

"I'm sorry, Rachel." 

That made her jaw drop. He was sorry? Sorry! Why would he be sorry? She snapped her jaw up. After taking several deep breaths, she said "Ok. Will you at least tell me why?" 

He spoke very softly "Because you were dying."

Dying? She was dying? She remembered that flash of Marco kneeling over her. She suddenly had a sick feeling that she had mistaken the situation. "Go on" she prompted.

He sighed again. Where should he start? The controllers? The blood transfusion? The CPR? She would probably flip at the CPR. "Rachel," he began "I woke up in the car." He turned to look at her. "They were taking us through here. The one controller hit you on the head. When I woke up there was blood everywhere." He looked away. "I killed the controllers, and carried you here." 

Rachel was shocked. He killed both of the controllers, and carried her here?? That didn't explain the morphing. She was about to say so, but he wasn't' done.

"I had to change your bandage twice." Bandage? She peered out into the darkness. She saw a large orange case sitting out in the rain. "I wanted you to morph so you would be ok. You had lost a lot of blood. I decided that you needed a transfusion." He looked back to her. "I morphed you so that I could do it safely." She looked down at the dirt. "Then, you stopped breathing. I had to give you CPR." 

CPR? He had given her CPR?? Plus, a Blood Transfusion? Out Here?? She didn't deserve to sit in the dry spot. Marco had saved her life and she had hit him for it. What was she thinking? Marco wouldn't take advantage of her. He had done it to save her. She belonged down with he dirt she was looking at. She was dirt. 

Rachel was at a loss for what to say. So, she settled on, "Marco, I didn't know that you knew CPR." 

He started to laugh. "I don't." then his laugh faded away "I couldn't just sit there while you, you, died."

She took a deep breath. How could she have been so stupid? "Marco, I'm s-"

He stopped her with a dismissive wave of his hand, "I know you are Rachel."

She reached out and pulled him under the tree with her. She couldn't let him sit out in the rain. He stared at her. She looked back at him, and moved closer. "Don't get any ideas, Marco. I'm just cold. That's all." They sat shoulder-to-shoulder staring out into the darkness. They couldn't fly in the rain, and they had no idea in what direction to head on foot. 

Marco looked off to his right "Rachel, did you hear something?" She hadn't heard anything but the rain. She was about to tell him that she hadn't, when a dark form wandered into their little alcove. "Rachel!" Marco hissed "Look at that!" 

The thing was low on four legs. It stopped, to sniff the ground. When its attention was focused on something other than them, he said "I think we should go Rachel" She nodded and started to get up, but the thing's head swiveled towards them. It let out a bark.

Rachel laughed. "Oh, its just a dog. Nothing to get jumpy over." She sat back down.

Marco didn't look so convinced "What would a dog be doing all the way out here?"

"I don't know, maybe it's lost." 

Marco gave the dog a sideways look as it came closer. It yapped friendly at them. "I guess you're right. This is the woods, animals live in the woods, and dogs are animals. It makes sense." even if that were so he frowned as Rachel reached out to pet it. 

The dog stepped closer. Her hand brushed the side of the dog's head and Rachel recoiled as it snapped at her. It stood there, looking at them, and growling. Voices came from out in the trees "Its over there."

"Did it find something?"

Marco gave Rachel a glare. "We have to move." Marco stood, the dog's growl deepened. Rachel got up too, the dog looked at both of them and snapped. Marco turned to run, but it lunged at him. It landed on Marco's back, brought him down. He let out a cry. Half surprise and half pain.

Rachel moved to get it off of him. She kicked it with all of her might, but didn't turn its attention off Marco. It bit him on the shoulder. "Arrrrrgggg!!" he screamed. The teeth ripped through his bone. Its muzzle came away bloody. It bit down once more.

Rachel kicked it again and again and again. The last kick moved it some, and Marco was able to push it off the rest. That's when the people broke through the trees. Each had a dracon beam. Rachel grabbed Marco by his other arm and pulled him up. "Come on!" Marco stumbled but he got to his feet. They took off through the trees. 

"Stop them!" 

The dog and the controllers went after them. The dog was fast. "Marco," she called "Go to wolf, we can out distance them!" Even before she finished speaking she was changing. Red flashes of light erupted from behind them, the dracons tearing holes in the trees. She slowed when her legs reformed. But after that she was completely wolf. < Marco!? >

< Yeah, I'm here. > Good, she thought. They ran and ran. They easily lost the controllers, but the dog was another problem. It never got tired.

< We need to get it! >. 

Rachel turned. The dog jumped at her, teeth red with Marco's blood. Rachel leapt out of the way. It snarled at its miss. Rachel whirled. Her teeth caught its back leg. She expected her jaws to take its leg completely off. That's not what happened though. Her teeth cut into the skin but instead of bone she encountered something much harder. Metal?? Marco appeared out of the darkness next to her. He took he dog from the other side.

Together they snapped and fought. It soon became very apparent that this was no normal animal. Marco managed to get a hold of its neck. It struggled for a long time. Before it died, it took a good chunk out of Marco's hide, and Rachel was limping. 

< Rachel? What was that thing? > 

< I don't Marco, but I think we need to get back to the others. They might know about what is going on here. We can de-morph when we get far enough away. > They ran into the night, with the sounds of the still distant controllers following after them.

 

# Chapter 14

In the center of the clearing the lantern still stood. The outer casing was spotted with blood. The speckled white glow shown on the killing field. The Hork-Bajir were strewn about. Ax was...oh Ax, Tobias looked down at the ground. 

Jake stood there, how could he just stand there? Ax was dead. Ax was DEAD! Didn't Jake have any feelings? Why was he just looking? What was wrong with him?! Tobias turned from Jake to Ax's body. Ax was dead. His friend, his shorm, was gone! 

Cassie tried to let it all sink in. They had killed a lot of Hork-Bajir. She had taken a lot of them herself. Her eyes flicked back to Ax. Her hand went to her mouth again. Even she wasn't sure if was to hold down the bile building in her throat, or in horror at what had happened.

She looked away, Ax was gone. Ax and her had never really known each other very well. It was a way to think, she supposed. To delude herself into believing that it didn't matter to her that he was dead. It might make it easier to handle. Tears started to form. It did matter to her. It did. She brought her other hand to her face, covering her eyes.

Tobias looked down again. With the glow of light he could see the smallest speck of dirt, the tiniest insect, and the slightest trace of blood. It would not be the same without Ax. Who would he talk to? What would he do in his territory after lunch when the TV soaps came on? He laughed to himself, it was mirthless and sad. His life couldn't become all about the Yeerks. Although, it looked like it already had. I wonder if his duty falls to me? I am his shorm, Tobias thought. He had no idea about Andalite culture. Ax had been silent about most of it. He fluttered to the ground. His talons bit into the forming mud. The rain had made his feathers pretty much useless. 

Jake stood there. Rain beaded on his skin and plastered his hair down. He looked up at the sky. The rain came plummeting down at his face. He jumped as a felt Cassie's fingers brush his arm. Jake leveled his gaze to look at her. Only her red eyes gave away the tears on her face."Jake, are you ok?" He smiled. Cassie was concerned about him, even though she was upset herself. She shouldn't be worrying about him though. All he did was get people killed.

"I think so." he lied. Jake looked at Tobias, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean for this to happen. I just..." he trailed off. Of course he didn't mean for this to happen! Ax had been with them for a very long time. It would hurt not having him there. Nobody will ever call me Prince again, he thought. 

"What are we going to do?" Cassie said. "We shouldn't just leave Ax here." He knew what she meant. Ax had been too good of a person, a friend and a Warrior to leave here in the rain with the dead Hork-Bajir. What could he do? Jake desperately wanted to run, just to go. Just to go so far away from the Yeerks that he could forget all about them. Somewhere he could be normal, but that somewhere wasn't here. 

"You're right Cassie." Jake moved over to where his bag was still sitting. Blood pooled around it. He reached in and pulled out a large sweater he had brought. Jake walked over to Ax's body. He knelt, ignoring the blood. Reaching out he unfolded his sweater. He flung it out over Ax. The air caught underneath it, and it fluttered down. It only covered Ax's torso and head, but they couldn't spare any more. Jake rose, once again ignoring the blood. 

"I don't think we have time to do anything else." he said. "If they are searching for us this far out, we can't think we're safe any farther away. I won't make that mistake again." 

< What happens now? > 

Jake looked at him "We should leave and go-" Go? GO where? Was there any place left for them to go? Their homes weren't safe, the forest wasn't safe, was there anywhere left? Yes, maybe there was, "-to the free Hork-Bajir." he finished. It was the best shot they had. The only one he could think of anyway. Once they were there, he could take his time and plan. Then they could really hit the Yeerks.

 

# Chapter 15 

 

The rain intensified during the night. Wind whipped through the trees and water came down in huge stinging sheets. All the animals of the forest had taken cover, all except for two wolves. The two wolves weaved back and forth between the trees, feet barely touching the soaked ground. 

Several times the yeerks caught up with them. Rachel and Marco dogged the flashes of red. The beams sliced through the darkness, testimony to the invaders of the forest. The yeerks's yellow ponchos stood out against the black background of the night. 

Still the wolves ran on. Slowly the darkness and the storm waned along with the sounds of their pursuers. By morning the storm had tapered and they were alone. Marco started to de-morph. Rachel followed suit. He sat, back propped against a tree. The mud clung to his clothes and skin. He didn't care. All he wanted to do was sleep. 

"Marco," Rachel said "Come on. We need to get going. They could still be looking for us."

He opened one eye. She was standing over him with her hands on her hips. He let out a sigh. He seemed to be doing that a lot lately. "Come on Rach." he said. "We've been running all night. Lets just stop for a second, please?" He really didn't mean to add that last part. It sounded like he was asking for permission to sit. Like he was a dog or something! He would sit when he wanted to sit!

Rachel also let out a sigh. They really needed to get back to the others. She said "Ok, Marco. We can sit here if you want to. I just wanted to get home." She slid down next to him. Why did she keep sitting next to him? There were plenty of other trees to lean against. "You know," she said, "While we were running I kept thinking."

Marco raised an eyebrow, eyes still shut. "Xena? Thinking? Oh My God!" he said in mock surprise "The world is coming to and end!" 

Rachel didn't laugh. Perhaps the world was. She gave him a look. "Did you ever stop to think how those controllers knew who we were?" That shut him up. He wouldn't be laughing at this. Even Marco wouldn't make jokes about this.

"No, I never did." His eyes popped open and he pushed himself up off of the ground. "I suddenly don't feel as tired. We need to go home."

Oh yes, now he was seeing reason, now after a entire night in the woods he finally figured out what she had seen since she woke up. At first she had refused to admit it. Rachel had mulled it over in her mind over and over again. There was just no other way for it to happen. 

The yeerks couldn't know about them unless an Animorph was captured. It wasn't Marco or her, but what about Jake and Cassie? Ax and Tobias? What of them? Were they dead? She had refused to even think about Tobias being dead, but how else would anything explain how the yeerks knew? The more seconds that ticked by the more chances would be that the others were gone. 

Marco started to morph his osprey. Rachel proceeded to go with her eagle. Tiny bits of sunshine worked through the cloud cover. Just another sign that the storm was over. When they both had morphed, they ascended. The forest spread out beneath them, a great cloak of green that covered the whole of their vision. After a quick climb above the clouds she determined that they needed to go south to get home.

< Come on. > she said as she took off. Marco followed her. How could she just take the lead? Dragging him around by the nose? He saved HER. Not the other way around! Where did she get off being Jake? He let the matter rest. If what she thought was true, then odds are Jake might be dead.

As they flew, he saw something glowing down below the green. < Rachel? > He said < Do you see that? Look down there. > The bald eagle made a large circle and flew back to him. < What are you yelling about, Marco? >

He swallowed his first retort and settled with < See that? That light? What is it? It's kind of dim. Do you see it? > 

< I don't know. But what I do know is that we don't have time to look at every li- >

Marco swooped down to the small glow. He wanted to know what that was. It was very faint and he doubted that he would have seen it if he had human eyes. The bird body dived below the green.

Rachel growled to herself. This was another thing on her list that she did NOT need! Nevertheless she tucked her wings back and went after Marco. Just to make sure he wasn't in any danger. When she was below the canopy the sight almost made her lose the air under her wings. Marco had de-morphed and was staring at what lay before them. All around them were Hork-Bajir. All were dead. Flies had already started the feast. She couldn't count the number of Hork-Bajir. There were at least 10, maybe as many as 20. All of them had been torn apart. She de-morphed also. When she was human she saw what she had missed before. 

A blue body was crumpled in a heap between the Hork-Bajir. A red sweater was draped on its torso. Marco glanced at her, and waved a hand at the corpse. A body they knew all too well. "That's Jake's sweater." He said it with no doubt. If that were Jake's; what was underneath it would be Ax. She knew it was him the moment she saw, but what was he doing out here? 

Marco turned away. "That's Ax." 

She nodded. She didn't need to see what was under the sweater. She knew. She didn't want to see. "I think that we had better find Jake."

They morphed again. All the morphing, the running, she almost caved in herself. It was brutal morphing on no sleep. Once they were birds they flew up into the sky, thinking about Ax. The already dim light of the small lantern flickered and winked out.

 

***

 

The town came into view just before noon. They had stopped to de-morph without speaking. Ax was dead. A lot of Hork-Bajir were too. Where were the others? What had become of them? Were they still here? Were they still alive?

Marco broke the silence first < Ok. I have a plan. > Without stopping he continued, < I'll go to my house and you go to yours. We sneak in and call the group. Somebody is bound to be home. Try not to let your Mom see you, she would freak and you'd be grounded for life. We'll meet at Cassie's barn in 10 minutes.> He was proud of himself. He had taken control. Rachel would balk of course. She wouldn't take orders from anybody but Jake. She wouldn't listen to me on a bet, Marco thought. It felt good to know her response and what he was going to say to counter it.

< Ok, Marco. > That's all she said. Ok Marco? That's it? What about their snappy little back and forth? She wasn't supposed to say Ok Marco! He stammered, left completely open by the unexpected. Before he could say anything she veered off. Marco went the other way. Sometimes she really is odd.

As Rachel approached where her home should have been, confusion spread in her mind. Where was her house? She couldn't see it; all she could see was...Oh God! She landed less than gracefully on the damp ground. Quickly the bald eagle began to change and reform. As soon as her legs were large enough to move on, she started towards the burned out husk of her home. 

"Mom! Sarah! Jordan! Are you here? Mom!" As she ran the mud squished under her feet. It was the cursed mud that tripped her. She went down hard, her pretty blond hair soiled. Rachel scrambled up, feet futilely searching for a hold in the mud. She slipped again, now fully covered in a cold wet blanket.

"Damn it!" She began to crawl. With every inch closer she came, another one of her dreams vanished. With every inch closer she came, the more certain she was that she wasn't going to find what she was hoping for. With every inch closer she came, the more she realized it wasn't going to end how she wanted it to.

Reaching the edge of the debris, she called out again. "Jordan? Are you here? Answer Me!" When no reply came she broke down. Tears streamed down her face, little rivers winding through a landscape of mud. 

She began crawling over the wreckage. Desperately searching for a trace of her family. Several of the beams were still smoldering. They burned her hands and knees as she crawled. She was numb from the pain, both inside and out. Rage welled up from the dark recesses of her being. Her hands shook, and the tears stopped. A grimace marred her already stained face. She screamed to the sky, "I will kill them all, every last one of them!"

 

# Chapter 16

 

Jake and Cassie trotted very slowly. Cassie was dragging. The past few days had been rough. Very Rough. She could only hope that Jake had a plan. She knew that she was putting a lot of pressure on him. She hated doing it, but she couldn't lead. She would if she had no choice, but the others wouldn't follow her. 

Others? What Others? There wasn't anybody else left! It was only her, Jake and Tobias. Rachel and Marco were probably dead. It hurt so much to think of Rachel being gone. Ax had died fighting, did Rachel? Did Marco? Cassie doubted that Rachel would go out of this world any other way. 

Thoughts of Rachel blew through her mind. They had been best friends forever. Before they had became Animorphs they went places and did all sorts of things. After they became Animorphs all they did was fight the yeerks. Everything had become about the yeerks. They had never done what they had used to, after they learned the truth. Yet Cassie had felt closer to Rachel for it. 

She could almost picture her friend, surrounded by Yeerks. Rachel would scream at them. Telling them to take her on. Asking them if they wanted to taste the storm. Cassie could never do that. She was weak. If only I had one-tenth of what Rachel had, she thought, maybe then I could have done something about Ax. He shouldn't have died. He shouldn't have. She wondered if they would they all end up like Ax. Dead in a forest somewhere, with nobody to wonder where they had gone. With nobody who cared.

Tobias flew overhead. He didn't want to talk to them. He didn't want to talk to anybody. All he wanted was to have Ax back. Already Tobias was missing him. They couldn't scout ahead anymore. They wouldn't talk anymore. The Yeerks had gotten Ax. 

Tobias was still here, even though Ax wasn't. The mountain loomed up in front of him. It sat there, just like the weight on his shoulders. From this high up the entrance to the valley was visible, if you knew how to look. I will kill Visser 3, he thought. For what he has done to Elfangor and Ax. They were his family. Now they were dead. Both of them. The only family he had ever really had. Visser 3 would pay.

The hills went on and on. Up. Down. Up. Down. Finally Jake and Cassie started their climb up the mountain. It was steep. They were so tired. Once they were there they could stop, and would be able to sleep. Oh, just the thought of sleep made Jake happy. It was odd that something so simple would make him happy. It wasn't true happiness, he would never find that again, but it was something. 

Jake thought about what he was going to do once they got there, after they slept of course. He gotten them away from the town, but still they had lost. They had lost Ax. How could I have been so blind? How could I have let Ax get killed? Where did I go wrong? A small voice answered him 'you were stupid Jake! Your stupidity got Ax killed. It will kill Tobias and Cassie too!' 

Jake pushed it back into the corner of his mind. It spoke the truth. What had he been thinking? His head sunk low, he didn't want to lead. He never did. Why had this happened? Why? What did Ax do to deserve to die? Nobody deserved to die, least of all Ax.

He chastised himself for his mistakes. Every one he had ever made. All of them lead up to the one moment when he had said 'Split Up! We can't let them get away!' Every bad thing he had ever done contributed to Ax's death. 

Nobody would follow him anymore. Nobody would follow a murderer. That's what he was. One way or the other, killing Ax himself or causing his death. It didn't matter. Ax had done every thing that Jake had ever asked, what did it get him? Killed, that's what. He wouldn't lead anybody anymore. They wouldn't let him. He wouldn't let himself. He would only be responsible for him. He wouldn't have any more blood on his hands. 

The climb grew steeper, and Tobias moved down into thought speak range. Cassie jumped as he spoke. It had been so quite for so long. < Guys? The entrance is up a head.> With Tobias's help they reached it, without veering off too much. The entrance was designed to keep people from going to it. 

Jake stepped through a man-sized hole in the mountain. The smells immediately blasted his sensitive nose. Most of the trees were in bloom, the fragrance of their flowers permeating the air. He smelled the Hork-Bajir too. Their odor was as strong as the flowers. The lack of smells was what disturbed the wolf brain. There were no smells of prey. 

After he recovered from the jolt of the smells, his eyes took in the rest. The trees covered the entire valley. Every type of tree imaginable, but few from the surrounding forest. Hork-Bajir swung from the branches. All shapes and sizes of Hork-Bajir. Jake stared in amazement. There weren't this many of them last time he was here. They had been very busy. VERY busy.

Cassie and Tobias came in after him. A few of the Hork-Bajir stopped what they were doing and looked at them. One of the young ones went swinging through the trees, towards the other end of the valley. Jake and the others started their decent downward. When they reached the valley floor, the young one came swinging back, followed by 3 other Hork-Bajir.

"Friend Tobias!" Jara Hamee called out. 

< Hello Jara, Hello Ket. > 

Jake and Cassie mumbled their greetings but Ket and Jara were busy with Tobias. The seer gave Tobias a nod, and turned to Jake. "To what do we owe this visit? Surely it is not just because you missed seeing us."She asked the question, although it appeared she already knew the answer.

Jake started to de-morph. Toby waited patently until he was fully human. She towered over him, yet her face was sad. Her eyes were sunken in and her head was sagging slightly. 

He looked up at her, "Ax is dead. I think Rachel and Marco are too." Toby placed her hands on his shoulders, being very careful not to hurt him with her blades. 

She looked down at him. " Jake, you are welcome here for as long as you need." She took a deep breath "Our trees are your trees. Our bark is your bark. Your needs are our needs." Jara and Ket stopped talking and gave their seer a very peculiar look. 

Jake smiled "Thank you Toby. We appreciate it." 

She smiled back, "I know Jake. I shall remember that."

****

**Chapter 17**

As Marco flew, he thought about Rachel. He flapped his wings heading towards home. She was special. You don't find many people like Rachel. She was strong and smart and pretty. No she wasn't just pretty she was beautiful. No, she wasn't just beautiful. She was gorgeous and ravishing and stunning, she was, HOLD ON!

What's wrong with him??I don't like Rachel! She doesn't like me! Why was he thinking about her like that? What was his problem? In all of the short time Rachel and he and known each other she had never shown even the slightest interest in him. Not the slightest. 

She loved Tobias, and Tobias loved her back. She didn't even LIKE him. How could he think about Rachel like that? His mind told him it was wrong, but his heart told him it wasn't. How could he have feelings for her? How did that happen? He thought back to the time under the tree. She had sat right next to him. It was wonderful. Wait! No! Maybe, but that was the only time when that could even be called 'interest'. Wasn't it?

He thought back farther to what seemed like decades ago. Rachel and he had always bantered back and forth. Was it, he took a breath, could it be possible? Were they flirting? His heart swelled at the possibility. If he had a hand he would have slapped himself. One good hard slap to clear his mind. Rachel didn't like him! That was truth. He didn't like Rachel. That wasn't the truth. He almost cried, what had happened?!!? 

All of these thoughts were shattered when he came into sight of his apartment complex. Or, in other words, where his apartment complex should have been. The ground around the rubble was charred black. Fragments of steel and wood and plastic littered the ground. 

What did this? Was there a fire? Did Dad make it out safely? What was going on? He landed in the branches of an old tree. The realization crept up on him. The yeerks did this. The yeerks know who they are. The yeerks KNOW! His dad had not made it out safely. Marco was alone. His mom gone. His dad gone. He was alone.

He leaped out into the air, flapping to gain altitude. He banked left and headed to Cassie's house. Was Rachel's home the same way? Was Jake's? Was Cassie's? Would there be a barn to meet in anymore? Would there even be meetings at all? Were they dead? Was Rachel ok? Did she need him? He didn't answer the last two questions. Rachel would be at Cassie's when she was supposed to. At least, that's what Marco hoped.

Cassie's farm came into sight. It was the same as his home. The buildings were gone. Little pieces of what had once been the barn were flung out into the farthest fields. Oh yes, the yeerks knew. He landed on the edge of the forest and began to de-morph. He would wait for Rachel here. The leaves behind him rustled slightly. Marco turned, fully human, and brought up his hands as a shape emerged. 

"Its only me."

He let out a relieved sigh. It was Rachel. She had gotten here before him, somehow. She stood there, hands behind her back.Marco shivered when he met her eyes. They were cold, and dangerous. Her eyes radiated danger. They were hard blue ice. There was no warmth in those eyes. Marco shivered again. Oh, Rachel did not need him. Despite his thoughts, it would be the time she would need him the most. 

Rachel stood there staring at him. After a moment she finally said. "I morphed wolf to get here. When I did I noticed a trail." A trail? What was she talking about? "Morph wolf, and you'll smell it." 

He did as she said. If he refused he didn't doubt that she would so something about it. What had made her like this? She had always been fierce, but this was scary. 

Rachel was Morphing too. When he got to wolf he smelled it too. He had smelled Jake enough times in morph to know the smell. < Jake was here. He went that way. > Marco turned to a different angle to face the woods

< Yes > Her voice was so hard. Had she snapped? < Lets go. >

She took off into the trees, running at full speed. Marco hesitated a moment, then jumped after her. They followed the trail for a long time. They only stopped for a minute to de-morph and morph again. That's all Rachel would allow. 

As they went, Marco became more and more worried about her. This wasn't like the Rachel he knew. The one he, liked. It still was strange think of Rachel like that. He knew that she didn't like him back. He knew that she loved Tobias. He wouldn't get in their way. 

Rachel came to a very abrupt halt. Marco almost crashed into her. < I smell people. > he took a deep breath, yes he smelled them too. They weren't very far away. Rachel whirled to the left. < Come on. We need to kill them. > Kill them? What was she talking about? She was INSANE! 

< Rachel what are you talking about? We just can't kill them! They may not be yeerks! > She paused, with a confused look on the wolf's face. 

< Yeah, I don't know what I was thinking. You're right... > 

Marco let out a breath he was holding. If she had went after them he would probably have to stop her. He really didn't want to hurt her. 

< We can't lose any more time. > she finished. Marco got veryworried after that. She had never been so eager to kill. He fervently hoped she was ok. They kept going at top speed. The trail lead them back through the clearing with Ax and the Hork-Bajir. Rachel didn't even stop to look. Marco's eyes covered the scene again, but he didn't dare stop. He might lose her.The next time they stopped is when the yeerks found them.

There was little or no warning. One moment there was no smell then the next there was group of humans right in front of them. Each had a dracon beam, and each was surprised when a crazy wolf leaped into the center of them. < Rachel, NO! > It was too late. The first controller wasdown, missing his throat. The other 5 spread out in momentary confusion.

Marco had no choice, Rachel would die if he didn't help. He jumped at another controller, ending him quickly. Rachel had taken two more down, her fur was red. The other two got it together and fired. Both hit her. One burned a hole through her hind leg, the other through her shoulder.

The wolf howled in pain, but she kept going. Rachel still brought one of them down. She was insane. Marco got the other one. Rachel began to morph out. The controllers were dead. It had been fast and furious. Every controller she had gotten didn't have a neck.Marco sighed again, and de-morphed. 

Rachel sat on the ground staring out at the air. She rocked back and forth, her blue eyes looked gray and her lower lip started to quiver. Marco knelt down next to her. "Rachel," he placed a hand on her shoulder. She shrank back from it. "Rachel, I'm sorry. I'm sorry about everything." 

Rachel didn't respond. She just started to rock faster. "Come on Rach," he started "what's the matter?" Her eyes filled with tears. Uh-Oh, Marco thought, this is serious. Rachel let out a sob. She put her head down, tears flowing freely. 

Oh, great. Just what I need, Marco thought, Rachel having a break down. He tried to calm her but she just cried harder. He wanted to join her, everything was just falling apart. She was as alone as he. Marco put his arms around her and pulled her close. To his surprise she hugged him back. 

After a minute or two, she pulled back, holding him at arms length. "Marco, I..." she didn't know how to say this, "...I'm sorry that I jumped into those controllers. We should have skirted around. I was just so angry, I wanted to kill them so much." It terrified her that she had let that monster out.

Marco nodded "I know, they destroyed my housetoo. We're all alone now." 

Her smile was slow and sad. "I guess we are...unless we find the others." she added quickly. They sat for another moment in an awkward silence.

"Well," he said "We need to get going before the trail decays to much." He started to rise. She grabbed his arm and pulled him back down to her. She kissed him, hard. It lasted for only for a brief moment, then she broke away and started to morph. Marco sat dumbfounded. When he recovered his wits he morphed also. They ran off, following the trail. The world was falling apart.

# Chapter 18

 

Jake leaned up against the tree. He was so tired, tired from everything. He was tired from all the moving, from his thoughts, from the entire situation. The knotted wood jutted into his back. He didn't care; sleep was coming fast, tree or no tree. 

His eyelids felt so heavy; they slipped halfway down, then all the way. He slept then, although it wasn't restful. He dreamed of Ax, and of Marco, and of Rachel. Cassie and Tobias were there. Even he was there, although it didn't seem possible. It was the strangest dream he had ever had.

They were all playing in a park somewhere. The grass was very green. The sky was a wonderful shade of blue. Puffy white clouds drifted by on an unseen breeze. The sun radiated golden light, filling Jake up with awe.

They were all young again, if not in body, but in sprit.Rachel laughed as Cassie slid down a slide. He and Marco were playing a game of touch football. Ax was in his normal form, having a quiet conversation with Tobias. 

They could stay there forever if they wanted, or they could go somewhere else. In this strange place, time was relative. They had all the time they wanted. It didn't matter; all that mattered was fun. It was wonderful. Nothing mattered but them. 

He awoke with a start. It was still light outside. He hadn't been asleep very long, but he felt very refreshed. All of his problems seemed lesser, somehow. Sitting forward he tried to rub his back. Sitting up against a tree like that hadn't been a good idea. He would probably never get the soreness to go away. 

Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Toby sitting back on her tail. She was looking at him, appraising him, judging him in some way. When she saw his movement she spoke. "Do you feel better after your rest, Jake?" 

Despite the pain in his back he did feel better. "Yes. I feel much better. Sleep is a great thing." Toby nodded knowingly. She stood and walked over to him. "We have much to talk about." She lowered a hand, and Jake took it, pulling himself up. Now that she was grown, he only came up to her torso. It would have been intimidating being this close to a Hork-Bajir if they weren't so peaceful.

She looked down at the ground, then at him. He craned his head upward trying to meet her gaze. "Jake," she started "When a seer is born, it is for a purpose. We only have one purpose in life, which is to serve our people in their time of need. You and I are very much alike. We both have led our separate wars against the yeerks. You must understand that whatever I have done was for them, my people and yours."

Jake's brow furrowed and he frowned in confusion. What was she trying to say? Was she driving at a point? If she was, Jake couldn't see it. He wasn't a leader anymore. He would like to forget that entire part of his life. 

"Come, let us take a walk." She placed a hand on his back, being sure not to cut him. They walked in silence. Jake admired the way the Hork-Bajir gathered wood with their blades. Who could have thought that was their livelihood, to tend the trees.

Gently, Toby led him out to the edge of the valley where the rock of the mountain met the grass of the ground. A cave had been cut into the stone. Without hesitation Toby led him inside. Why would she take me here? It was very dark. Jake tripped twice on the rocks jutting from the floor, but Toby held him up. 

They walked for a time. Jake began to wonder if the cave would end, when they came upon the back wall. A few torches spread light into the cave, fighting back the dark. Jake's mouth dropped open. How had they gotten all of these? There was enough here for a small army! Against the wall rested dracon beams. Hundreds of them were sorted in piles. "Toby..." he started "Why do you need all of these? Where did they come from? Why are you showing me?" The questions poured out of him. 

Toby cocked her head to the side. "Jake. Do you love Earth?" he was shocked by they question. How could he not love his home?

"Yes."

"Do you not feel duty to your people?" 

A duty? Well, no. No. He did not feel duty. He may have once, but no longer. He would not let everyone suffer, just because of him. He had no right to make them do anything they did not want to do. That's what he had been doing. Forcing them into this fight. Ax hadn't wanted to be here on Earth. He hadn't wanted to get killed. Jake forced him to. 

"No."

Toby gave him a look. "You should see the rest. Come" She walked back and made a sharp turn, disappearing down another passageway that Jake hadn't even seen. He followed behind her. This cave freaked him out. The quiet dark was spooky. 

There was a light at the end of this passage. He steadily made his way to it. Jake fell once or twice without Toby there to catch him. He stepped into the light and for the second time his mouth dropped open. In the small space sat a bug fighter. He was just about to speak, but the seer started first.

"We captured this a while ago. It can not fly, although it has some other - useful - things." Useful? What did that mean? How did they get it in here? He was about to ask the latter question when Toby spoke again. "I have spent a great deal of time in this ship." She turned and pressed her hand against the hull. 

The door let out a whoosh of air as it opened. She stepped inside "I have learned much about yeerk technology through this." Her hand moved along the control panel. Jake followed her in. She sat down in the pilot's chair. He noticed that it had been made for a Hork-Bajir. She gestured to the other seat, which he took. His feet were hurting from all the rocks in the cave. 

"Ok Jake. You feel no duty to the humans. Do you feel no duty to the Hork-Bajir?"

Why would he have duty to the Hork-Bajir? They were stranded on Earth, just like Ax. They weren't his people. He cared about what happened to them, but did he have a duty to them?

He was slow to answer. "No."

Toby looked down at the deck of the fighter. "Jake, when you arrived I gave up my position as leader." 

Jake was becoming more puzzled by the second. "You aren't the seer of the Hork-Bajir anymore?" 

Toby let out a slight laugh, and shook her head. "No. I will always be their seer. It is more than a title, you know. Now they will take orders from someone else." She looked at him, and folded her hands across her midsection.

He had a very bad feeling about where this was heading. 

She continued, "Jara and Ket were there. By now it has circulated that you are the Hork-Bajir's new leader."

Jake was on his feet in a flash. "ME??! What?!? I can't lead! I'm no good at it! You do not want me leading your people! I'm not even a HoRK-BAJIR!!!" he was screaming at the end. His voice echoed in the fighter. Blood rushed up into his face, and he started to shake. Toby sat still, waiting till he was calmer. Very slowly he sat down, head in his hands. "Why? Can you undo it?"

Toby waved a hand dismissively "What is done, is done. I will still be a respected member of our community, but it is now you who leads us. Before you came here I asked you to understand that what I have done has been for the good of the planet."

Jake just sat, head in his hands. He could not do this. He could not. He couldn't lead a group of 5 kids successfully. Now she had gone and put him in control of an entire race! Why? WHY? He couldn't do it! HE COULD NOT DO IT! 

She leaned forward in the chair. "Jake, do you feel that you have a duty to your people? Both of your peoples? No, wait." she held up clawed hand "Before you answer, think about this. Our fates rest with you. The fate of the world rests on this." she jabbed a finger in the arm of the chair to emphasize her words. "With one choice, we give up before we start and all die. With the other," she shrugged "We try our best, and hope for victory." 

He saw the truth in that. He really only had one choice. If he did nothing then, Ax would have died for nothing. He couldn't let Ax be dishonored like that. All of the free Hork-Bajir would do what he said now. He shuddered at the thought. Toby had led him into this, forced him. He had no choice in the matter. She had made him take the responsibility.

No, he corrected. She hadn't. He had made himself. She had put the responsibility in front of him. He made the choice whether or not to take it. Wasn't that what Elfangor did? Offer a choice that was really no choice at all? Jake smiled at the irony of it all. He would never escape leadership. It would haunt him until the day he died. 

He took a deep breath. "Yes. I do. We can't let the yeerks go unopposed." His head sunk lower. He may have a duty to the people of earth, but that didn't mean he had to like it. 

Toby sat back, a small smile graced her green face. "I knew you would make the right choice Jake." 

He looked down at his feet. They were bruised from tripping on the hard floor of the cave. He had made the right choice for earth, but not for him.

Toby started to speak but they were interrupted by a voice echoing off the walls of the cave. "Seer Jake? Seer Toby?" It was Ket. Jake gave Toby a suspicious look "I thought you said that it wasn't just a title." 

Toby shrugged again. "It can be. But in my case it isn't." Jake nodded. He and Toby stood. They walked out of the bug fighter, out of cave and into the valley.

 

# Chapter 19

 

What could I possibly have been thinking? What possible reason could she have for kissing Marco? What reason could I have had? It was impulse, that's all. That was the extent of it; I was just caught up in the moment. The words sounded hollow, even to herself.

Rachel's thoughts went round and a round. She remembered him standing. She remembered how she pulled him back down. She remembered her lips meeting his. How he looked when she leaned back. It played over and over again. She kissed Marco. 

She was scared. Yet this was something courage couldn't help with. Oh, she was not scared that she had kissed Marco. It seemed like the right thing to do at the time. She was scared because she had enjoyed it. The trail they had been following had decayed somewhat. They actually lost it once or twice. They kept moving in the same direction until it started up again. She ran beside him. They hadn't really spoken since the kiss. 

What about Tobias? Did she still feel for him? Did she still love him? She pictured Tobias standing before her, smiling. A familiar warm glow emanated from the pit of her stomach. 

Yes. She still loved him. She would always love Tobias. Suddenly he started to fade, his shape disappearing into her mind. When he was completely gone, Marco appeared. She was terrified now. The inner glow she felt with Tobias didn't disappear when she thought of Marco. If she had hands she would have slapped herself. One good hard slap to clear her mind. Oh, how it needed clearing!

The ground steadily became steeper. She hadn't been paying attention before; her mind focused on other things. Now the change was so drastic that she noticed. They were heading up a mountain. She glanced at Marco. He had been so quiet! He had made no jokes. Rachel was sure he would have thought of something to say by now. She would have paid any price to know what he was thinking about. She let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. 

The others were heading to the Hork-Bajir. She had figured that out a long time ago. She could not wait to be with Tobias again. Wait a minute, what about Marco? I just can't leave him standing out in the cold. Could I? She just couldn't think clearly. 

Everything had been going perfectly. Everything was just the way she had wanted it. Tobias was happy, she was happy. Now she had gone and messed it all up. Hadn't she? This could be the last time she was alone with Marco. Maybe she should say something. No! Yes! Oh! Her head hung as she ran. Thankfully Marco spoke first < What's the matter, Rachel? >

What was the matter? The world was being blown apart, starting with the land under their feet. < Marco, I think that we need to, talk. I didn't mean to, kiss, you before. > Really, she didn't? What exactly DID she mean?

< Oh, ok > he said. < What exactly did you mean then? > His tone wasn't mocking or sarcastic. He was, sincere. This was the first time she had heard him sound like that. 

She was at a loss. < That, what happened, was impulsive. You were there when I needed you. > She took another deep breath < You really shouldn't dwell on it. > He shouldn't dwell on it?!? It was driving her out of her mind! 

Marco had done so much for her. She hadn't known him before. She didn't really know him now, although this was the time she had felt closest to him. This time felt, special, somehow. One of those times that wouldn't come back again. One of those times she would miss.

< Rachel, I was surprised. I really was. I didn't think it was possible for you to like me the way, I like you. > She would have slammed her head against a wall if she could have. HE LIKED HER. 

Before she could speak again, Marco continued< I've been thinking about this for a long time. I can understand that you needed to say that before you reach Tobias. > She was about to protest, saying that was not the case, but he kept talking. < I don't know if you like me. Odds are you probably don't. What I do know is that, kisses like the one you gave me back there, do not just come out of 'impulse'. At least not from people like you.>

He still wasn't finished < I told myself that I would not be an obstacle to you and Tobias. I told myself over and over again. So I won't. If you want to be with Tobias, please, do so. Don't think of me as being in the way. Please? > 

He was pleading with her. Rachel would have burst into tears if she had been human. She could see the entrance up a head. The smell led right to it. They were almost there. What was she going to do?? A thought crossed her mind. She hoped that it wouldn't push her deeper into this mess. It might, but she found that she didn't really care. 

She slowed to a stop. Marco stopped too and gave her a questioning look. She ignored it as she was de-morphing. When she was human, Marco started to de-morph also. They were both back to themselves standing opposite from each other. 

Rachel took a few steps forward, ignoring the pine needles stinging her feet. "Marco, you don't have to feel that way. Thank you for your concern," she smiled "I like you Marco, I do. Please don't turn away from me just because you don't want to interfere." 

He looked up at her eyes the normal ice blue was warm and caring. He had never seen Rachel like this. She reached up and put her hands on his shoulders. She hesitated, this was incredibly hard. Harder than it should have been. She said "I like you, but I like Tobias too. Please understand. Being out here has brought us closer, please don't push me away. Please?" Now it was her that was pleading. What had she been thinking? 

Marco shook his head and broke away from her eyes. "No. You can't like us both. You can't--"

"Why not?" she asked gently "I can, and I do." He closed his eyes, while they were closed Rachel leaned forward and kissed him, very softly. 

He opened his eyes, and shook his head again. "What about Tobias?"

She looked at him, "You let me deal with Tobias." What about Tobias? What would he think? How would he react? It bothered her that she didn't know. The truth was she had no idea how to tell Tobias.

Marco said "Ok, lets get going. The light is starting to fail." 

She looked up, and indeed the sun was setting. "Ok." She stepped back. Together, with the last rays of the sun watching, they walked into the valley of the Hork-Bajir, hand in hand.

 

 

***

 

Cassie had been playing with some of the Hork-Bajir children. They were darling little things. Despite their small blades they were very gentle and very sweet. Her heart melted just looking at them. She wondered if she would ever have children. That thought was forced out of her mind quick enough. No, she wouldn't. Not now that the world was being flushed down the toilet, taking everything else with it.

It made her sad, thinking about the future. She couldn't even be sure if there was a future. She might never grow up. One of the small Hork-Bajir around her pointed to the entrance. Cassie followed its gaze. With the sun behind the figures, they looked like ghosts; two shadows of friends long gone. 

She squinted, that was Rachel. Rachel. Alive. It was almost too much, she blinked then looked again to make sure. Yes. It was real. She jumped up, scattering the children. It was Rachel. ALIVE! She started to run to the opening. She scrambled up the small hill, and stood there staring. Suddenly she screamed "You're Alive!!" Cassie practically bowled Rachel over with a hug. 

She was crying and saying over and over again "We thought you were dead." Tobias dove down from the sky. Morphing before he had even touched the ground. Cassie was still clinging to her, "You're alive!" Tobias said "We thought you were dead!" He hugged Rachel too. Tobias and Cassie both were stuck to her.

Marco stood there awkwardly, until Jake showed up. He came running too, followed by two other Hork-Bajir. Jake reached him, and gave him the biggest hug he had ever had in his entire life. "I thought you were dead!" Jake said in disbelief. 

"So we've been told." Marco replied shooting a glance at Rachel. 

Jake moved back, and looked at Cassie and Tobias. "How do we know they aren't yeerks?" 

Marco started to laugh. He tried not too but he just found it so funny. Jake's face grew dark. Tobias and Cassie stepped away from Rachel, suspicion in their eyes.

Marco sat down, by the entrance laughing. Us? Yeerks? It was unexplainable why he found it so funny. After all they've been through, Jake suspected them yeerks. Oh, that was so Jake-like. His eyes started to water. He managed to spit out some words. "Yeerks? Oh Jake. If we were yeerks, why would be here? If we showed up at all, don't you think it would be with an army, Visser 3 and the blade ship itself?"

Jake looked unsure. "For now, I'll give you the benefit of the doubt. I think that you had better explain where you have been though. " 

Rachel smiled at Cassie and Tobias then turned to Marco and Jake. "Yes I think we should. There is much we have to talk about. Like why they know who we are, and why Ax is, dead." 

Jake looked down. "How...how do you know about Ax?"

Rachel put a hand on his shoulder. "We found him in the forest on our way here. I'm sorry." 

Jake looked up, then down again. Slowly he said "It couldn't have been prevented." then he added "Come on, I bet the Hork-Bajir already have a fire going." They walked down to the valley floor, already starting their separate stories. The Animorphs were together again. For the first time in a very long while, it seemed that in the end, it would all turn out right.

 

# Chapter 20

 

The fire was warm and comforting. They sat around it, talking about their days apart. As the flames danced across their faces they were no longer warriors, they weren't people battling for the planet, they were old friends telling stories of days long past. 

Jake opened some cans of food. It was so good. It was a virtual feast to their empty stomachs. Even the cold beans were gone in moments. Rachel was sharing a can of Spam with Cassie and Marco. Tobias didn't eat anything; his food could be hunted in the surrounding forest. 

For lack of enough utensils, they used their fingers. When those first cans ran out, Jake opened a few more. He wouldn't allow any more food to be eaten that night. They needed to save what they could. Bark wasn't exactly appetizing to him. 

Between mouthfuls of creamed corn, Marco told of their story. Only because he was conscious for most of it. "...So then I needed to give her a blood transfusion." Tobias gasped and reached over to Rachel. After a few assurances that she was fine, Marco continued. "That was really hard. I morphed her so there was no chance of incompatablitly. That was really creepy. During the night, she stop breathing." Everybody leaned forward to hear better. "I had to give her CPR." he held up a hand, "Before everybody askes, No. I don't know how to, exactly, but I saw it on TV once." He started talking again. Everybody leaned back.

Finally, Rachel wouldn't let him tell anymore. He had been talking for a long time. She took over for the other half of the story. "...then we got to town," She looked into the fire. "My house was gone. So was Marco's, and Cassie's. I didn't stop you see yours, Jake, but I wouldn't hope too much..." 

Tobias just stared, but Cassie and Jake were visibly shaken. They had lost so much already, where would it stop? Their families were probably gone. There was no 'home' to go back to. Rachel pushed forward and explained how they came to be here. She left out some things, about how she herself went crazy and about Marco.

Throughout the entire telling Cassie watched them. She would never have thought Marco was capable of so much. There was a weird look to Rachel though. What of the small glances he flashed her? There was something they weren't telling. Were they really yeerks? No, probably not. Any yeerk would have come up with a more reasonable story than this one! It was almost unbelievable.

She smiled, it was exactly what their lives had become, long ago wasn't it? Almost unbelievable. It was good to have Rachel back. Tomorrow, she would ask her about what was being held from the rest of the group.

Jake started to talk then, he told most of what had happened to them. Cassie and Tobias interjected a few important points. The Chee were gone, how Ax died, he was the leader of the Hork-Bajir. That brought on a few questions. He answered them patiently as he could.

When they were all finished they sat in silence, thinking about what had happened to the others. Finally Jake said "I think I had better get to sleep. I have a feeling it will be a big day tomorrow."

Cassie nodded "Yes, we really should rest as much as possible." Tobias started to morph back to hawk as Cassie and Jake began scooping dirt onto the fire. It grew weaker and slowly went out. 

Tobias went to find a branch somewhere. Rachel and Marco both sat up against a tree, talking. Cassie rolled out her sleeping bag and Jake unfolded his next to hers. He was too tired to talk anymore. He closed his eyes. Sleep was slow in coming for him, for all of them. 

 

***

Jake awoke first. Slowly, he looked around. The first rays of the sun had just begun to filter through the tree branches. He blinked, trying to clear the sleep from his eyes. He hadn't escaped for very long, just a few short hours.

As he sat up, the memories of the past few days came flooding back to him. They always came flooding back. He would never get any relief from them; they would never leave.What was he going to do? His eyes moved down to Cassie. 

She still slept, peaceful, beautiful. He sighed quietly. How could I ever have gotten you into this? Just one of a thousand thoughts peeling through his sanity. The morning was chill, dew still hanging in the air. Goosebumps spread across his arms. He stood slowing, trying not to wake any of the others. 

He took off to find Toby. They had much planning to do. He woke up Jara to ask where she usually slept. Jara mumbled something about the 'Bug' and put his head back down. Jake started to the cave. 

He found the entrance easily enough. His feet felt better since he had been here last but he wasn't anxious to fall again. Morphing would take care of injuries, but morphing used up energy. He wanted to save as much energy as possible. 

Groping for handholds on the wall, he made his way in. The side passage was no trouble to find, the wall fell away underneath his fingers. He made his way until he reached the bug fighter.

With the light of a few tourches saw that the hatch stood open. Jake could see her sitting in the pilot's chair, head in her hands. She was murmuring to herself, soft sounds in the silence.She was crying? What was she saying? He could barely make it out, 'I don...die'. That couldn't be it, could it? Could a Hork-Bajir even cry? He almost turned around and walked away. Almost.

He took a few tentative steps forward. "Toby?" 

The Hork-Bajir jerked up suddenly, startled to see him. "Jake? What are you doing her?" She reached up and wiped some tears from her face.

"What's wrong? Is something the matter?" He stood at the hatch, not wanting to get to close if she wanted to be alone. "Toby?"

She looked at him and their gaze met. For a brief instant he could see into her soul. All of her fear, anguish, pain, and knowledge were laid out before him. Then she locked the gate, and it all disappeared. She attempted to smile "Jake, come sit, we have much to discuss."

Yes, Jake thought as he entered the fighter, yes we do. 

 

***

 

Morning had slipped into afternoon by the time Marco woke. Groggily, he looked up. It was very bright out. Unlike Jake, we was the last to wake. He stood. From where he was, he got a glimpse of Rachel and Cassie playing with some of the baby Hork-Bajir. It looked like 'Tag' or something stupid like that. 

Tobias was off to the right sitting on a branch. Marco took a deep breath and walked over there. "Hey."

Tobias looked down at him. < Did you sleep ok?You certainly slept long enough >

Marco smiled "Yeah I guess I did. You know, I do find the ground to be the best place for a good night's sleep."

Tobias laughed. < Sorry. >

There was an awkward silence before Tobias spoke. < You know. Rachel mentioned something to me. > 

Marco looked up at him then down at the ground. "Oh, yeah?" he said "Like what?" 

< She said that... > < ...You like her, and that she likes you back. Would there be any truth to that Marco? > 

Marco took another deep breath "Yes, I guess there would be."

Tobias was silent for a very long time. Sounds of Rachel and Cassie giggling with the Hork-Bajir children came from where they played. Marco had a good view from where he sat. Rachel whirled around; her long blond hair flew out behind her, glimmering in the sunlight. The small children laughed. Rachel laughed with them, face glowing with happiness. 

< She is beautiful, isn't she? > Marco looked up at Tobias. He was watching her also; only with his eyes he could see details that Marco could not. "Yes, she is."

 

# Chapter 21

Toby got up from the chair. How could she possibly get Jake to understand? How would it be possible for her to tell him the dire need of this? She could not tell him the truth. That was out of the question! If the truth was told he would make the wrong choice. She had seen it.

It was her burden to carry. She would carry it, but she would do so alone. She had made the right choice. No matter what happened that would be a small remembrance for her. She had not failed, and would see that Jake did not fail. No matter the cost; it was better than the alternative. 

They had been over and over this. How could she make Jake see what needed to be done? "Jake, we must take the offensive. We cannot sit here and do nothing. We must take action!"

"I am agreeing with you! But why must we move so soon? Why can't we wait and form a safer plan?"

Toby sighed, "If this works we could take out Visser 3 and thousands of Yeerks." She picked up the bag of charges for make her point. "We must! If we don't; how could we live with the knowlege that we had the chance and didn't take it?" 

"I'm not saying that we won't take the opportunity. I'm asking why do we have to do it so quickly! What is so special about tomorrow? Why couldn't we do it next week, or next month or 3 days from now? Why tomorrow?!"

Toby had to think on her feet. They were valid concerns, how would she answer them? She couldn't say that they would all be dead by next week. If she did, Jake would make the wrong right choice. She needed something, she needed a reason. What was she going to say? "I...I have learned through the Bug Fighter's memory archives that...Visser 3 will be leaving orbit to refit his Blade Ship. It will return with new sensory equipment to better detect the Andalite Bandits." She almost felt proud of herself, it sounded halfway decent. That disgusted her.

Jake looked confused. "He is refitting his Blade Ship? So you're saying that we won't be able to do this when he gets back?" Toby nodded. "Well," he continued "why didn't you mention it before? I see why we need to move on this." Jake took a deep breath "Ok, set it all up like you planned. Have the dracons distributed to the Hork-Bajir." 

Toby nodded and almost let out a sigh of relief. Jake stood, and looked up at her. "I think I need to get out of here and talk the others. Do you know what time it is?"

Toby looked down "No Jake, I don't. I'm sorry. I mean that." 

Jake smiled and put a hand on her arm. "Its ok Toby. It didn't really matter that much, I was just curious." He turned and walked down the ramp and into the passageway. Toby sank back down into the chair. Her hands found her head. She sat there pleading for forgiveness.

Jake emerged out of the cave, he had only tripped once or twice on his way out. He was getting good at skirting the wall. The sun had moved along its way through the sky. The last rays were fading away when he found the others. They had already started a fire. 

They sat in a circle. Marco had made some joke, and Cassie was laughing hysterically. Tobias smiled while Rachel giggled. They looked so happy. How could he ask them to do this? How could he ask them to die? That's what it boiled down to. If this thing didn't go right, they were all dead. If one detail was off by a hair, they would die. He would have killed all of his friends. 

He was torn. Didn't he ask this of them every time they went on a mission? What made this any different? He almost laughed, this time they would push the envelope more than before. Everything depended on unknowns, and logical risks. It was very chancy. 

He walked up, "Hey guys. What's going on?" Cassie was still laughing. Rachel looked up at him. "Not much, Jake. We've just been hanging out here."

"Yeah" Marco said "Where've you been all day?" 

Jake folded his legs and sat next to Cassie."Nowhere fun. I can assure you that! Here toss me some of those pears. I'm starving!" Tobias handed the can around the fire. Jake reached in a pulled out the largest pear. It slid around in his hand.

Cassie started to talk about the Hork-Bajir children and how cute they are. Jake ate the remaining pears. He licked his fingers trying to get all the sweet syrup he could. It wouldn't be long now, just a few mere hours. This could be his last meal. Would it be? Was this it? A few pear slices around a campfire in the middle of nowhere? Maybe, but he was with his friends; that's what really mattered.

He really hadn't been paying attention to what was going on. Marco must have made another joke because Rachel was laughing now. The sun was completely gone, and the only light came from the moon and their fire. Her laughter died down and it was still. A few Hork-Bajir moved through the trees, but the loudest sounds came from the small conflagration. The wood snapped and crackled, burning away to nothing.

Toby approached the circle of friends. "Jake? I have assigned Ket and Jara to hand out the weapons. I am off to sleep now, I don't want to be tired. That would destroy us all." Jake looked up at her, then nodded "Ok. We can leave after dawn." She smiled and turned around, tail making an arc through the air. The Hork-Bajir walked back into the dark.

Tobias, Cassie, Rachel and Marco all looked at Jake. "Excuse me?"

"What was that about?"

"Weapons?"

"Are you INSANE?"

Jake looked down. "I wanted to talk with you guys before I mentioned it." he placed the empty can on the ground. "The Hork-Bajir and I are going on the offensive." Tobias looked off to his left, pretending to hear something in the darkness. Cassie and Marco just looked shocked. Rachel leaned forward, eyes blazing like the fire before her. 

Jake swallowed uncomfortably, then he started in with the explanation. "If Toby has done what she was supposed to, a set of coordinates and a time were just beamed to Visser 3. Tomorrow, we hope to ambush him. When he arrives he'll see me. It is my hope that he will land whatever ship he came in to taunt me, before he tries to kill me. When he isn't looking our Hork-Bajir will attack, providing cover for detonation charges to be placed on the hull of the ship." He was trying to be short and precise about this. The way Toby had been.

He paused to draw a breath. "Our Hork-Bajir will then fall back, in a defeated fashion. It is our hope that the Visser's transport will eventually dock with his Blade Ship. Then assuming we aren't all dead, I flick the switch and the charges explode, getting Visser 3, taking a chunk of the Blade Ship, and hopefully killing a whole mess of yeerks."

The others were still looking at him. "Well, that's the basic plan." he said. Basic? That was the whole damn thing! "Now, I was going to ask if anybody would want to come with me." He held up a hand, stopping Rachel's answer. "Please, before you say yes or no, think about this. This depends on a lot of 'ifs' and 'thens'. It will most likely turn out, bad. Very Bad. For all of us." as he spoke his gaze moved from Cassie, to Rachel, then around the fire to Tobias and Marco.

He sat back. The fire still crackled, indifferent to the significance of what was going on around it. Its orange tendrils grasped at the air, and small glowing ashes floated off on a breeze. Jake sat there, hoping they would choose not to come. 

Tobias stared into the fire. Rachel played with a small tuft of grass; trying to dislodge it with the heel of her hand. Cassie's arm looped around his. It was a comfort having her near. 

Surprisingly it was Marco who spoke first. "Well Jake," he said "I would love to sit around here in my bike shorts eating Spam and looking at the trees, but I think its time I did something." He smiled and looked from Cassie to Tobias. His eyes found Rachel's for a moment before he continued "Considering the other alternatives, I think I'm going to stick with you, buddy." Jake almost cried. He hoped nobody would come. It was bad enough with Ax on his soul, now Marco might be there as well.

Rachel took a deep breath, was she ready? Was she prepared to die? Could she handle it if it all went bad? "Jake," she said "I'm with you too." He closed his eyes. That was two of them. He was not surprised that they were coming. He almost expected that they would. He just didn't want any more of their deaths to be his fault. 

Cassie's hand found his. She gave it a squeeze and said, "I'm coming." Oh, not Cassie too! He couldn't face it if she died. He couldn't live is she was gone. How could he?

"You know..." Tobias said "Elfangor was my father and Ax was my uncle. Visser 3 killed them both." He ground his teeth. "I think I'd like a shot at those yeerks too." 

Jake sighed. That was all of them. If this didn't work, he would have killed them all. But what if it did work? If it did, they would have pulled off the best mission of their lives. If it did work, they wouldn't have to worry about Visser 3 anymore. If it worked, it would be wonderful and he would have his friends to thank. 

"Okay then. If you are all coming then I think you should get some rest. As Toby said, we all have a big day tomorrow." Tobias nodded and stood. He gave Rachel a quick kiss and de-morphed. Jake also stood, brushing some grass off of his back. "I need to go make sure the dracon distribution is going smoothly. Please, get some sleep guys." he walked off leaving Cassie, Marco, and Rachel alone by the fire. 

When he was out of earshot Cassie said, "Something's wrong with him." 

Marco chortled. "It doesn't surprise me. We've all been under a lot of stress, Cassie. I don't think its anything really bad, he is just probably getting all worried about this."

"I know, I just hate to see him so distant." Cassie shivered, bringing her arms in tight. "Well, I think he is right about the importance. I'm going to sleep. Goodnight Rachel, Goodnight Marco. Don't stay up too late." 

Rachel nodded and smiled "Ok. Mom."

Cassie rolled herself in her sleeping bag. She hoped Jake would be back to get that sleep he mentioned. Oh, she missed him when he wasn't around. He had become a regular part of her life since this all started. I hope it all goes well, she thought.

Rachel sat back on her hands and looked at Maco. "I think I'm going to get some sleep now too."

"Yeah, that's where I was heading. Sweet dreams, Rachel."

"I'll see you in the morning, Marco"

Sleep didn't come quickly. They were all thinking of tomorrow. What was going to happen? Would it work? Wouldn't it work? None of them knew, but it was a gamble that they were all willing to take.

** **

**Chapter 22**

 

When he awoke Cassie was pressed up against him with her head resting in the crook of his arm. She was so beautiful. Had ever really told her that? Had he ever said 'I love you'? Tracing the contours of her face with his eyes, he thought about how lucky he was to have her. 

"Cassie." he placed a hand on her shoulder, shaking her gently. "Cassie." Slowly, her eyes slowly opened. "Jake?" 

"I'm getting up now, so watch your head." He pulled his arm out from underneath her. As he sat up he gazed at the sky. It was getting light. Pushing himself off the ground he looked for Rachel and Marco. His eyes skimmed the area, but they were out of sight.

Jake walked off to find Toby, leaving Cassie rubbing her face. As he walked, he noticed that very few Hork-Bajir looked to be sleeping. It was a good sign that said they were ready to go. They would be alert when the time came. The grass felt really good under his feet. He pulled in air, filling his lungs almost to bursting. Jake wanted to remember every moment. For him, another morning like this may not come again. 

The air was chill, and he shivered slightly as he walked. If this worked, they would have to invest in warmer morphing suits. He chuckled softly. Yeah, that's something he would buy them as a gift. It would be nice to look like the team they were. 

The area around the cave was bustling with activity. Hork-Bajir milled about, waiting for instructions. Toby stood on a rock, putting her above the others heads. She had Jake's camping pack over her shoulders; its bottom sagged with weight. Could she handle placing the Charges? Jake sure hoped so; it would be very unfortunate if one were to go off by accident. 

She was surrounded by a small group of very large Hork-Bajir. Each appeared to be listening intently. Jake got close enough to make out what she was saying.

"...must be. He is the key to our salvation. When the fighting starts, you must protect Seer Jake. Your lives before his. Do you understand?" They murmured and repeated what she had said. What's going on? What did she think she was doing? Who was she to assign anybody to protect him? He had enough going on without this! 

He stepped out where Toby could see him, tiring his best to look upset. It wasn't very hard. She smiled sadly when she saw him, but kept talking to the group. She was speaking to each individual now. Somehow, he couldn't bring himself to go over and stop her. Did it really matter? A part of him answered yes, but a part of him said no. His thought scattered as Ket Halpak walked up behind him. "Seer Jake?" 

He turned around. "Hello Ket. How are you?"

For a moment she stared down at him but then her eyes flicked to a nearby tree. "No Good."

"Why? What's wrong?"

Ket looked to be on the verge of tears. Her voice was soft and sad. "Jara and Toby go with you. I stay here to look after the babies. I am scared. Will you bring Jara and Toby home, Seer Jake?" 

Jake wanted to cry. Here was a mother worried for her family. What could he do to reassure her? Nothing. How could he tell her that they would be ok? He couldn't. Jake had no answers. He had no way of knowing if any of them would make it at all. "Ket, I'm sorry. I will try my best to bring them back to you." 

Her face lit up, "Thank you! I will be waiting for when you return!" She turned and bounded off into the trees.

Now he felt horrible. How would she be if Toby and Jara didn't come back? Ket would be heartbroken. This was almost too much for him to deal with. Hell, everything was becoming too much to deal with! He turned back in Toby's direction. The little group had dispersed. She motioned for him to come over. 

When he was close enough he said, "What was that little meeting about? Why did you tell them to protect me?"

She peered at him, studying him intently. "Jake. You will need them. Trust me."

"How exactly do you know? Have you seen that I will need guards?" When she didn't answer, suspicion crept into his voice. "Just what else have you seen, Toby? What else have you kept from me?"

Toby pulled herself up to her full height. "I have kept nothing from you." Jake wasn't stupid. Would he see what he shouldn't? Would he put it together? If she had one vision he would realize that she had others. She would not tell him, though. She would not let this go bad, no matter what.

Jake took a deep breath, about to start asking some very serious questions. He raised a finger, to make a point, but he stopped. What was he doing? Toby wouldn't keep anything from him. How could he have let this come so far? She was his support, and he doubted her. He must be losing his mind! For the millionth time, he wished he had never met Elfangor. "Toby," he started "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to accuse you. I know that you wouldn't keep anything important back from me. I'm just a little jumpy. I'm sorry." 

Genuine shock registered on her face. Toby was at a loss for words. She stammered, Finally spiting out "Its ok, Jake. We all get jumpy sometimes." the Hork-Bajir tried to smile but she couldn't manage it. Jake had put his trust in her, and she betrayed it again.

"Thanks for understanding. I'm going to see what everybody's up to. It's almost time to go." Jake turned around and moved off through the trees.

Cassie held her breakfast in her hands. She absently ate some of the...beans? Well, what it was didn't matter to her, with her thoughts on other things. Would she die today? Would she live? She almost giggled; they seemed almost like normal Animorph thoughts.

The soft beams of sunlight started to fall on her face. She would never even have thought about it at another time. The sun was always there, she had never taken the time to actually watch it rise. Now she may not live to get another chance. 

Comforting arms wrapped around her. Cassie turned her head, and her cheek met Jake's. He whispered to her, almost afraid to speak out loud, afraid of ruining the moment."The sun is almost up."

"Yes, it is." she whispered back "I don't think that I've ever watched the sun come up before."

Jake was silent. He wanted to remember this. This was the way it was, the way it always had been. For that one brief moment, all of the troubles melted away. Everything was pushed into the background, and he was left with the sunrise.

When the yellow orb was fully visible he said. "Well I guess its time." His arms fell away from her as he stood."Where is everybody else?"

"Marco and Rachel went off that way somewhere" She gestured to the trees. "I think they were going to speak to Tobias."

He hoped that everything was ok between those three. It would be yet another thing he didn't need if it wasn't. Tension between them could be disastrous! Jake sighed. Just one more snowflake on the pile. In the end, it probably wouldn't make a difference, although isn't it the weight of the last snowflake that causes an avalanche? 

Marco pushed through the brush, with Rachel in tow. Tobias flitted up to a branch, his golden eyes staring at Jake. < Sorry if we're late. > Jake waved a hand dismissively "Its no problem, I hope that everything is ok?" 

Rachel nodded and her eyes met his. "We've decided to put it all on hold, in light of what's going to happen today. " Her voice was warm, but it sounded distant. What would happen today? That was just one of the things they had talked about.

A low sounding call fell across the valley. The Hork-Bajir in sight all started to move in the direction of the entrance, dracons held high. Jake spoke, almost to himself. "Well, this is it. I hope we are all ready for what lies ahead."

 

# Chapter 23

 

The wolves moved through the trees, followed by a few hundred green bodies. The Hork-Bajir moved almost as fast as the wolves, long strides crunching over the underbrush. It was very swift travel; their feet flew faster then would have been thought possible. 

Nobody said much of anything. They were all absorbed in their thoughts. Each wrestled with what was to come, questions spinning through their heads. Unanswerable questions. Nobody would know the outcome, except for Toby. 

Marco wasn't even in the mood for jokes. He managed to make a few really bad ones. The only response was a few nervous laughs. Even the laughter didn't help the tightness in their muscles or the feelings in their stomachs.

Jake wished that Marco would live to make more bad jokes. He wished they all would live. He wished to grow old and die in bed. He wished this would go smoothly. He wished the Andalites would come. That, Jake knew, was too many wishes. 

After a remarkably short time, the clearing was upon them. Jake skidded to a stop, feeling the others stop behind him. Was this far enough away from the valley? It seemed much closer than had when Toby was speaking of it. What would happen if things went even worse than expected? Would Ket and the others be safe? Hold on, this was the wrong way to think! The time for second-guessing and proofreading was over. Now that they were here, there was no going back. 

They started to de-morph. When Jake was human, he nodded to the Hork-Bajir. With a shout, they broke off into their assigned groups. They spread out through the trees, crouched low. A few of them glanced up to the sky. The yeerks would be coming. The Hork-Bajir knew, that where the yeerks came, death followed.

Marco put a hand up to his eyebrows, shielding himself from a glare. "Well, I guess we wait." 

Jake looked over to his friend. "Yes, we do." 

< We should probably morph and head to our groups now. >

Rachel grinned and a wry look crossed her face."Well, you don't change your socks in the middle of the World Series, and I've always said this before, it would be wrong to break the streak now," She took a breath "Lets do it."Cassie chuckled and Marco said "I think we might need all the luck we can get." They all started to morph, but Jake held up a hand, "Wait. I have something I want to say." He met their eyes as he spoke. "I would like to say, thank you." He swallowed" Not many people would stand here with me. You are the bravest people I have ever known, plus you are good friends. No matter what happens, I want you to know that it's been great knowing you all. I'm sorry. For everything." 

When he was done, the only sound was the small whisperings of the breeze. They stood there for a moment, before Cassie placed a hand on his arm. "You don't have to be sorry, Jake. For anything. We've all done what we needed to."

"Yeah." Marco added " and we wouldn't have done so well if you weren't around." he laughed "Who else would we all listen to?" 

Jake looked at him and sighed, " If you say so Marco. You all should get with your groups now. We've got a job to do."As they were morphing he stepped out into the open. After a few steps, Tobias's voice cut through the stillness. < I see it. It's coming. > 

Jake looked up, straining to see against the brightness of the morning sun. Sure enough, an inky shape was descending towards him. His eyes went wide. It was the blade ship itself. This wasn't just a bug fighter or a transport this was the blade ship. That was something he hadn't counted on. He had an ominous feeling that it was the first of the things to go wrong. 

It swooped forward, bathing Jake in its shadow. Small feet extended from its belly and ever so slowly, almost delicately, it moved downward. Trees snapped under its great weight, and the hidden Hork-Bajir had to scatter out of its way. With of whoosh of air, it pressed itself against the ground. 

From its front, a doorway split apart from the rest of the hull. With the sound of working machinery a ramp way extended, touching the ground with a little puff of dust. Visser 3 moved into view. His four eyes took in the human before him, Andalite hooves clinking on the metal of the walkway.< HaHaHaHaHAHAHAHAHAHA. > Visser 3 shook his head. < I have you now! I always thought that you were Andalites. Now I see you for what you are. I see that without your leader, you are nothing but a scared stupid human! >

What is he talking about? What does he mean? Without your leader? Surely he didn't think that Ax...but Visser 3 continued silencing Jake's thought < You have caused me so much worry. I suppose that I will be able to accept your surrender. It might be...fun. For all involved. > The Visser's voice went cold and hard < Now tell me where the others are. >

That's when Hork-Bajir started coming from the blade ship, forming a tight circle around Jake. There were a few dozen of them and the Visser laughed again. < Bring him here. > Jake took a breath. Okay. This was it. Now was the time. He thrust his hand in the air, and shouted "NOW!" 

With a fierce battle cry, the Free Hork-Bajir erupted from the trees, running for the blade ship. Visser 3 looked left and right, eyes wide. The circle around the Jake broke as they turned to meet the charge. 

Tobias screamed as he dove for the Visser. His wings flared as his talons bit into Andalite flesh.  The blue tail whipped forward. Tobias barely dodged, muscles straining to gain altitude. 

The Visser's tail flashed forward again and again, but the bird was out of range. A hand went to his stalk eye, as he called out < Get more troops out here, now! > More orders followed, with yeerks already pouring out of the ship.

Jake was halfway to tiger when his Hork-Bajir guards surrounded him. The clearing was bathed with colored swatches of red. Air was hot with Dracon fire. Jake leapt into the fray meeting the yeerks head on. Blades met blades and claws whizzed through the air. Jake's universe was a mist of blood and bone.

Off in the distance, a bear and gorilla were fighting back to back. Tobias darted left and right, harrying the Visser. Still the green tide rushed from the ship. Around him he could see that they were seriously outnumbered. The blade ship had, for all that it mattered, an infinite number of Hork-Bajir. The wave swept forward, pushing the Free Hork-Bajir back.

Some of Jakes protection were down, taking dracon fire that was meant for him. He cursed Toby. Why should she make them die for him? Suddenly Cassie was next to him. The trees were huge bonfires, mixing an orange glow with red. The yeerks surged again, blades swinging wildly. Jake was screaming at the top of his lungs < Come to me! Rally! Come on! > He had never before been in such a battle. They were always fierce, but this was staggering. 

Some Free Hork-Bajir gathered around him. With a cry he dove into the yeerks, driving a wedge all the way to the hull of the blade ship. All around him, the smell of blood and death permeated the air. Visser 3 bellowed, as Tobias caught another eye. Tobias backed away again, but the Andalite started to change. 

The tail shriveled as a mouth split the Visser's face. It doubled in size and Tobias swooped down. An arm swung, corded muscle moving with surprising speed. It connected, and Tobias felt something snap. Small silver flecks danced before his eyes, before the world went dark.

Very suddenly Jake and Cassie were alone, backs pressed up against the ship. A few Free Hork-Bajir surrounded them forming a small island in a sea of yeerks. Cassie's muzzle was red with blood. 

There by the hull, was where Jake saw Toby. Her lifeless eyes, stared up at him. She would never see her home again. A Dracon blast had cut a neat hole in her chest. One thought rang through Jake's head. Did she place the Detonation Charges? His camping bag still bulged outward. OH, GOD. She had died before the charges were in place! There wasn't anything to get the ship!

Only one or two of Jakes guards were left. Cassie was hurt badly, blood soaked her right side. She staggered on her feet. Jake couldn't see Tobias, or Marco, for that matter. Rachel was close, a burning tree stood behind her. Six yeerks were diving for her. Bodies littered the ground at her feet. A roar escaped her throat as she met their attack.

The fighting had peaked. Hork-Bajir littered the ground, most of them were Free, and yet still more yeerks piled out of the ship. A sick feeling welled up from his stomach. None of them were going to make it out alive. They had taken a chance, and lost. The last of his guards fell. Leaving Jake and Cassie to face a rush alone. 

A thought came to him. Could he do it? Would he do it? Was there any other choice? He whirled about with Cassie sticking close by his side. Toby's body lay in the midst of the chaos. He started to de-morph. She seemed to know what he was thinking and she cried out to him < Do It! I'll hold them off! > When he had what passed for fingers he picked up a Detonation Charge. The wolf leaped at the Hork-Bajir making for him, taking several down before she fell.

Jake dropped to his knees. He was a failure. A failure in every sense of the word. He had let down anybody who had ever counted on him. Tobias, Rachel, Marco, Ax, Cassie, the Hork-Bajir, the planet, and the human race.

He had let down the entire human race! I'm surprised we lasted this long with me leading, he thought. Cassie's voice called off from what seemed like very far away. < Just do it, Jake. We're all dead anyway. > He smiled grimly at the thought. Yes, they were dead, but so was Visser 3.

Jake clawed open the manual activation safety cover, resting on the side of the bomb. He didn't want to lead. He never did. The Hork-Bajir reached him as his thumb came down. A brilliant flash of light exploded outward. Its blast ignited the other charges, and the white light blew threw the blade ship, the Hork-Bajir and the forest. In another instant, it was gone, sending the combatants souls onward.

 

# Epilogue

 

Green fire mixed with the red, both standing out against the black background of space. The Defender lurched as the pool ship gained a direct hit. < Return Fire and Launch the remaining fighters!> War Prince Galuit stood on the bridge, watching the battle through the hologram floating a few feet off the deck.

The FireTail was off to the right, its shredder cannons focused on the Pool ship. Fighters danced across the holoscreen, small flashes lighting up the dark. Where was the Blade Ship? Galuit shook his head in wonder. Why would it be holding back? They were almost finished.

The Defender unleashed a final volley. The Yeerk ship shuddered with the impact. Little explosions started a chain reaction. With a final heave, the Pool Ship blew apart, sending fragments into the void. Fighters rushed to avoid the debris.

The crew started to cheer. The smaller craft were still engaging, hunting down the few remaining Bug Fighters. This was a great victory. The Yeerk ships around Earth have been destroyed. It had taken a long time to reach Earth. After the near defeat on Leera, the Council was reluctant to send out ships so soon. 

The Defender shook beneath his hoofs. The pool ship had put up a fight. We were lucky, Galuit thought. They could have taken us, if the Blade Ship was here. Where was it? He called out to the crew< Settle down. Settle down and give me a damage report. > As the list of the damage came in, War Prince Galuit shuddered. It had been close. Very close.

< Sir? > The voice broke through Galuit's thoughts < I appear to be receiving a radio transmission from the planet. 

Galuit sniffed, Radio eh? < Rig our equipment to decipher it. Tell me when it's done. > Then Galuit began to craft his response.

***

 

The small flame flickered between Jake's feet. The soft orange glow looked pale in the light of the day.He stood tall and proud, fists on his hips. His head tilted to look out at the horizon, poised to watch the sunrise. Cassie's hand was resting on his shoulder, also looking to the point in the distance. To Jake's right was Rachel. She was crouched low, ready to leap. Her hair was gathered behind her, stray wisps flying in an unseen wind. 

Tobias perched on her shoulder, wings flared out ready to fly. Behind Cassie, Marco stood with his arms crossed against his chest. Above them all Aximilli stood proud and tall, arms outstretched, and tail raised high.

A honor guard stood off to the left. His weapon rested against his shoulder and his eyes rested on the people walking in front of the monument. The velvet rope strung across the path leading to it was meant to keep anybody from touching the bronze.

A little girl sat next to her mother on one of the benches in the square. "Mommy?" The woman reached down to give her daughter a hug. "Yes dear?" The little girl looked up at her. "What does that say?" she pointed a finger at the inscription in the bronze. The woman squinted to read it, ignoring the bright reflection of the sun.It said, " 'In no other instance do we, the people of earth, owe so high of a debt that can never be repaid. This struggle goes beyond our lines in the dirt, beyond the affairs of countries, beyond the realm of this planet. It extends into space where all free people battle against our common enemy. May we all show the bravery and commitment that these few young men and women have shown here, at their last stand.' "

The girl was silent for a time, and they sat looking that the monument. Then she spoke "Mommy? Which one is Aunt Rachel?" The woman smiled. She pointed to the figure next to Jake. The girl looked back to the statues and said. "Tell me about them again Mommy." 

Jordan smiled again. "Okay." she reached down and took her daughter by the hand. They stood up and walked down the path away from the past. "Well sweetie, your Aunt was a truly remarkable person..."

 

 

 


End file.
